Pirates of The Caribbean: The Heartstone Adventure
by PineappleIce
Summary: Carmen is a failing Princess, and winds up in Port Royal to improve herself. She runs into Jack Sparrow before another adventure begins. An adventure that will test them to their limits. Full summary inside.
1. Introduction

**Pirates of The Caribbean: The Heartstone Adventure  
**

**Summary: **Newly discovered princess of Evaneta, Carmen Regalia, is having difficulty adjusting to her new life. Despairing, her royal parents have sent her to Port Royal to learn to be a proper woman in her aunt's school. Meanwhile, Captain Jack Sparrow is also in Port Royal, visiting Elizabeth Swann with Will Turner. Fate throws them together again, but what should be a happy reunion is destroyed by the arrival of Tobias and Pussy Hawke, with their friend the undead Captain Aron Chiltingham, who are seeking revenge. Now they have to find a way to destroy Aron Chiltingham. But things get complicated along the way when Will meets his father, Carmen and Jack fall out, and she recieves the attentions of a certain Commodore. Will they make it through alive? And will Carmen and Jack ever confess they're made for each other? Only time will tell...  
**Author's Note: **Yay, sequel! The trailer was a little weak, but combine it with the summary to get a good idea of what is going to happen. Kind of. Anyway, remember to review- it was your support that got us through the last one. NOTE: Please please please read POTC: Vertigo first. Or you'll be really lost.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own POTC. Sadly.

* * *

**Chapter One: Introduction**

Night.

This one was cool, light. The french doors were open and a gentle breeze came across the balcony and into Carmen Regalia's bedroom.

She was standing before the mirror, simply because it was too strange to look out of the window and see Port Royal instead of Evaneta. She had been in this blasted town for nearly two months, and she had only been in Evaneta for half that time, but her homeland was so much more beautiful.

As to why she was here, she was currently enrolled at her aunt's school. You see, there was an obvious problem when it came to Carmen- it is not possible for a woman to go from Tortuga bar-wench to polite Princess of Evaneta overnight.

So, she had been sent to the Josephine Regalia Institution. Of course, this did not improve Carmen's confidence. Once or twice she had been tempted to sneak back to Tortuga and forget all of this- she was simply a terrible Princess. Here, she was expected to be polite, and quiet, and beautiful at all times. It was hoped by her aunt that she would manage to convince the Commodore to marry her, but she wasn't sure she wanted to.

Captain Jack Sparrow.

His name resounded in her head. Not an hour went by in which she didn't think about him, wonder what he was doing and if he missed her. She missed him. She missed not only his character- though she missed everything about it- but also the way he made her feel; free. In this world, she would never be free.

The door opened. Carmen looked around to see her maid standing there, a pretty, plump, grey-eyed young lady, with a warm smile. "Are you alright, your Highness?" she asked, coming in and heading over for the windows.

"Yes," lied Carmen softly, turning back to the mirror. Marianne, or Mar, as she preferred to be known, was a very nice girl, of whom Carmen was quite fond. But she had talked of her feelings with nobody. Carmen watched Mar close the french windows in the mirror with sad amber eyes.

Mar looked back at her. "Your Highness, you cannot lie to me."

Carmen sighed, running a hand through long golden hair to clear her head. She turned to Mar, who looked earnest and worried- a true friend. "I miss a man."

"Do you love him?"

Shadows passed over Carmen's face. She remembered for a moment a glinting golden smile that had melted her. "In a world of arranged marriages and proper manners, there is no such thing as love. I ought to forget him, I know, especially now. The masquerade ball is tomorrow night."

Mar smiled. "Ah, yes... Commodore James!" She winked.

"Aunt Josephine believes it will be a good match," Carmen sighed. "And I suppose she is right. He's a good man, and handsome, well-spoken and brave... he's what I should hope to marry."

The door opened again, revealing a tiny old woman with yellow eyes. She glared in at them. "Marianne, leave, please. Carmen needs to rest."

Mar winked slyly at Carmen before heading off.

Aunt Josephine continued. "Carmen, go to bed, please. You need to look well-rested if you are to attract Commodore Norrington tomorrow."

Carmen went to bed without argument, but as soon as Josephine was gone, she murmured to the ceiling, "What difference will it make how my face looks? It's a _masquerade _ball."


	2. Siblings

**Author's Note: **Yay, another update. I'm so glad everyone is reading. Also a few of you have been in contact with me, either on MSN or by email (which I will return soon, I'm just lazy) and I've got to say I'm so flattered! You guys rock! Hopefully this chapter will tie together the plot a little to give you an idea of how things in the sequel come about (though it doesn't answer what I feel is the most interesting question: why are Jack and Carmen trying to kill each other in it?). It also answers questions from Vertigo- who the hell was that guy who broke into Jack's cabin? Anyway, I'll stop rambling. No Jack or Carmen in this one, but another not-so-loved character, as well as a character from the first one, who won't play a real part in this. I also got some 18th century slang from:  
www(dot)georgiarefugees(dot)org(slash)oldslang(dot)htm

Slang I used in this chapter:  
off the hooks- crazy  
Earwig - a malicious flatterer  
Gammon – nonsense  
Shift one's bob- to move or go away  
Blood and 'ounds! - an exclamation  
_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Siblings**

It was night-time in Tortuga too, but it was a hot, damp one. Especially in this tavern, the Singing Wench. It was packed with people, mainly men, all squeezed in to watch the sensual dancer who was working there that night.

A red-headed man pushed his way through the crowd, a strange figure in a grubby white shirt that was much too large for his skinny frame. His slack black trousers were tucked into large boots, and he was heavily armed. He reached an empty table at the back and sat down, scanning the crowd automatically with brown eyes.

The bar-wench came over. She was a tiny, pretty woman, with curly red hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a blue dress that revealed a lot of cleavage, and his eyes lingered there as she leaned over him. "What can I get ya?" she asked, tossing her curls back.

He smiled. "Oh, I'm sure there's lots a girl like you could do for a guy like me." He extended his hand. "Tobias Hawke."

"Coral." She took his hand and he kissed her fingers.

"I'll have a rum, please, Coral. And one for yourself?"

She batted her eyelids. "I'd love to." She walked off, wiggling her shapely behind as she did so. Tobias smirked to himself. He had pulled already. The _great_ Jack Sparrow must have taught him something. He glared angrily as he thought of Jack Sparrow. Because of stupid Sparrow, his sister was going to be heartbroken.

Coral came back over quickly, sitting down elegantly beside him and placing two rums on the table. She smiled at Tobias. "So what's your business in Tortuga? I ain't seen you in here before."

"I'm a pirate," Tobias said simply, watching with pride as Coral's face lit up. He continued casually, "Used to sail with the Black Pearl, as a matter of fact. Didn't work out, though."

"Why on earth not?" Coral asked, as though anyone leaving the Black Pearl voluntarily was insane.

Tobias drank some rum. "Jack Sparrow. He went soft over a girl, some princess he picked up in Tortuga, Lainey or Carmen or something..."

"Lainey?" Coral demanded, suddenly flushed. "Lainey went off with Jack Sparrow? And- and she's a princess?" She looked shocked.

"You knew her, then?" Tobias commented, with a small smile. "Yes, she's really Princess Carmen of Evaneta." He was glad to have such a keen audience for his story. "And she and Jack seem to have fallen in love. I don't know what happened to them, mind you- I left a couple of months back, or so."

"Lucky bitch," Coral murmured, looking angry for a moment. Then that smile was back. "So, you still haven't told me what exactly you are _doing _here."

Tobias raised an eyebrow. She was very nosey. "I'm here to see Tally Hawke."

"Who?"

Tobias pointed to the dancer, a short, curvey woman with olive skin, curly black hair and wonderful blue eyes, currently showing off her wonderful body in a skimpy green dress as she danced erotically on a small stage. "That's her. She's my sister. She goes by Pussy these days."

"She's gorgeous," Coral said.

"So are you," Tobias said, back on flirting. He decided to see what this woman knew about Lainey. "So, did Jack meet that girl in here, then?"

"Yes," Coral said, and her face clouded over. "I remember it like it was yesterday. The place was off the hooks, what with Jack Sparrow's ship coming into Tortuga and all. And then-" She paused dramatically, "-Jack Sparrow himself walked in here, with a fellow named Will. By, he was putting the moves on me- what an earwig he was! Then he saw _her _at the bar and forgot all about me, aye. And I supposed they sailed off and lived happily ever after!" Twisting her face, she downed all of her rum.

"Gammon!" proclaimed Tobias, smiling at her, trying to keep her sweet. "Jack Sparrow couldn't make any woman happy."

Suddenly all the men began to clap. Tobias looked around and saw that Pussy was bowing elegantly, preparing to head off the stage. It was time for him to make his move.

"Sorry, dear Coral, but I really must shift my bob," he said, finishing his rum. "I don't know if I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting if you are," she replied huskily, winking and heading off.

Tobias rose and pushed his way through the crowds to get to the steps of the stage. This was a very difficult job, but eventually he managed it, reaching a door beside the stage which was just swinging closed. Pussy must have gone through here. He opened it and stepped through, into a cold, shadowy back room, empty apart from a rack of clothes and several rum bottles on an old table.

Pussy was standing before him with her back to him, unfastening her dress. "Can I help?" she asked without turning around.

"Hello, Tally."

"Brother!" she exclaimed brightly, turning around and falling into his arms. He held her tight, feeling a hot sweat on her skin. Her curls were damp with it. "Blood and 'ounds! Tobias! I'm so glad yer here!"

Tobias smiled, glad at having his dear sister back in his arms. He had missed her so. The pair were very close. "How have things been, dear Tally?"

"Not too bad." Pussy reached for a bottle of rum and sat on the table, taking a long swig. She looked worn out. Then her eyes lit up. "Tobias, where is Frederick?"

All of Tobias' happiness was drained from him. Frederick, Pussy's large, black-haired lover, had been killed by Jack Sparrow himself after he had threatened stupid Carmen. "He's... not here..." he said weakly. Pussy, Tobias and Frederick had planned to sneak Frederick onto the Pearl when the rest of the crew were gone to steal a hell of a lot of swag. Carmen had ruined everything.

"He's dead." Pussy's eyes filled with tears as she spoke the words sharply. For a moment she looked like a small child, a stark contrast to the sexy dancer she had been moments before.

"I'm sorry." Tobias didn't know what to say. He took Pussy back into his arms. She sniffed and cried into his shoulder. He had always hated it when girls did that.

She choked out, "But- how?"

"Sparrow. Sparrow killed him, because he threatened Princess Carmen, Jack's whore."

"_Princess _Carmen?" Pussy asked, momentarily distracted from her grief.

"Princess of Evaneta. She used to work in this very tavern, but then Sparrow took it upon himself to take her back to her homeland. Along the way, he fancied her."

Pussy was looking up at him now, a truly evil look in her blue eyes that was sometimes seen in his brown ones. "I want revenge," she said acidly.

"How?" Tobias was intruiged. He knew his sister would come up with a better revenge plan than he could.

"I'm going to call for an old lover," she said, and he knew exactly who she meant. A cruel smile twisted her beautiful face. "Captain Aron Chiltingham."


	3. Elizabeth's Decision

**Author's Note: **After seeing Dead Man's Chest, I was inspired to update this. Won't say anything about the movie except WHY WON'T ELIZABETH DIE? Anyway, keep reviewing. And Jack is in this chapter. Yay.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Elizabeth's Decision**

Port Royal.

What a beautiful day. The sun was shining down, warm and pleasant, completely different to the chilly night previously. The streets were bright, though thankfully not too busy. It was still early, and most of the people who lived in the type of street Jack Sparrow and Will Turner were currently sneaking up would still be nursing a hangover at this time.

Yes, Jack and Will were in Port Royal, visiting Will's lovely wife-to-be Elizabeth. After they anchored the Pearl in some caves, Jack had agreed to come with Will, if only for the company. Jack had found himself prone to strange moods recently. Will said he was suffering from a broken heart.

Jack frowned as he thought about it now, lowering his hat even further. The last thing they needed was to be spotted by bloody Norrington and his navy.

"How much further?" he asked Will quietly.

"Not too much," Will said lightly. Jack had to admit that Will looked even more conspicuous than he did. He was wearing that hat with the feathers that always made Jack cringe, and a billowing red cloak. Being wanted in Port Royal almost as much as Jack was these days, he might as well have walked into the fort naked for the outfit he was wearing. "You don't have to come if you don't want- I know it might hurt, what with you and Car-"

"Will you stop going on about _bloody _Carmen, Will?" Jack snapped. She plagued his thoughts every night. It was nice to try to free himself during the day.

"But you miss her," Will said simply.

Jack sighed. This was very, painfully true, but he didn't want to discuss it. "Will, mate, there's nothing I can do about that now, is there? She isn't standing right in front of me, and I don' know what I'd do if she were."

"We could go after her." They had reached the back of the fence that surrounded the Swann mansion.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack said as they began to climb over. "I don't go after women, and to be honest I'd rather see my mother dance naked in front of Norrington than return to Evaneta. The King and Queen made very clear they didn't want me there again." He leapt down the other side, landing lightly. Will landed beside him seconds later.

"Would you have stayed if they wanted you?" Will asked suddenly, as they ran towards the building.

Jack didn't know. Would he have spent the rest of his life with Carmen? He needed to stop thinking about this. They reached the wall and began climbing the ivy that wound up to Elizabeth's bedroom. Honestly, it was almost too easy. Governor Swann couldn't make kidnapping his daughter easier.

They climbed in through the open window- another terrible security lapse. Jack had never seen Elizabeth's room before, but it was just how he imagined it; clean, tidy, expensive-looking. Miss Swann herself was sleeping, tucked up in her bed with her eyes closed. She looked quite sweet when she was asleep.

Jack remembered when he used to fancy her. She was quite a pretty girl, to be fair. But her beauty paled in comparison to that of a certain Princess he was trying not to think about.

He stood by the window as Will flew over to her bed and shook her gently. She stirred slowly, opening brown eyes sleepily. "Will?" she asked.

"Elizabeth!" he replied, and they embraced.

Jack nodded, feeling awkward and a little jealous. "Morning, Miss Swann."

"Hello, Jack," she replied. She smiled. "It's so good to see you both! I've missed you."

Jack looked away as they kissed. Instead he began to look around for any valuables he could get his hands on. There was a lot of jewellery on the dresser. The gold caught Jack's eye and he grinned, slowly starting to slide over. Would he feel guilty about stealing from a friend? The answer- no, he was perfectly comfortable with that. His fingers had just started drifting towards them, when Elizabeth's voice rang out.

"Jack Sparrow- peas in a pod, remember? I knew you were going to do that. Come back over here."

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow, luv, and how could I forget? It's just my nature- you know, pirate and all." He grinned easily, not bothered at being caught, and he came back over to them.

"I actually wanted to ask you a favour," Elizabeth said. "Let me sail with you, Jack. Take me away from Port Royal."

"Elizabeth!" Will gasped before Jack could reply. "Are you sure that's wise?"

Elizabeth looked at Jack for support, but Jack wasn't sure about this at all. As much as he liked Elizabeth, and indeed she did have pirate-like spunk at times, she was still an upperclass woman with no real skill at fighting, a moody and demanding personality, and of course Will's heart. Not only would Will's performance be compromised if she was aboard the Pearl, Jack thought he might get jealous of seeing them all loved-up. "I'm afraid I concur with the whelp, luv," Jack replied. "It doesn't seem right for you."

"I know my own mind," Elizabeth replied stoutly.

"Darling, I don't want you to get hurt, and on the Black Pearl, there's every chance that you could," Will said softly.

She folded her arms crossly. "I am perfectly capable of defending myself, as you very well know, the pair of you."

"Miss Swann, I am sorry to inform you that that little escapade with Barbossa wasn't exactly dangerous for you, at sea you could be faced with greater dangers," Jack said, with a superior air. "Especially aboard the Pearl- it has a thing for attracting the supernatural, luv."

She had climbed out of bed now, glaring at him, as though she had forgotten Will was even there. "You know I want to taste freedom, Jack."

Jack was incredibly tempted to remind her of their night on that blasted spit of land alone, when they had almost... well, he wasn't sure. He was tempted to tell her she had already declined that taste. But Will was there, he had to remind himself of that.

Elizabeth turned to Will. Apparently she was going to try and convice him now. "Will, don't you think I'm sick of waiting around in Port Royal for you? Don't you think I worry about your fate? I never know... never..." And her face became dark with sorrow. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Oh, darling," Will murmured, clearly won over, taking Elizabeth into his arms. He looked at Jack with emotional eyes.

Jack always found it hard to say no to young Turner. He wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was something to do with Bootstrap. Sighing at himself for caving in, he said, "Alright, whatever you please, luv." He decided to go and do something fun. "I'm going to go and loot the fort."

"Are you insane?" Will asked.

"Of course. Why waste the air asking?" Jack said with a twinkle. "I owe a visit to my old friend Norrington, surely? Bet he's dying to see me..."

"Be careful," Elizabeth said.

Jack whipped off his hat in a salute before climbing out of the window. It was going to be an interesting day.


	4. An Unlikely Meeting

**Author's Note: **An unusually long chapter today. Thanks to the readers who have talked to me on MSN again. You all rock! Remember to review!

* * *

**Chapter Four: An Unlikely Meeting**

There were no lessons that day, but Aunt Josephine had insisted that Carmen use it to her advantage, sending her up to the fort.

Carmen was dressed up like something in a china fashion plate, laced so tightly into a corset she thought she was going to pass out, dressed in a long, hideous cream-coloured dress with a matching hat tied with a bow around her neck. Of course, her aunt had hoped Norrington would be at the fort, but he didn't seem to be, and even if her did turn up, Carmen doubted her ability to talk with the corset on.

She was bored, and it was very hot. She was standing looking down at the sea crashing on some rocks below. One of the other women in the institution had told her that Norrington had once proposed to the Governor's daughter here. Carmen wondered what had gone wrong.

She fanned herself. Behind her, she could hear the clanging of swords. The marines must be practising. How very boring this was.

Then, she heard the fluttering of wings, and a colourful bird flew up. It landed on the wall beside her, and she stared at her, hardly daring to believe what she was seeing. A parrot. Cotton's parrot. That meant... no, the Black Pearl couldn't be here. Because if it was, then Jack Sparrow was here...

She heard a sudden commotion behind her- voices shouting, real fighting. She didn't even have time to turn around.

Strong arms tackled her around the waist from behind. She cried out in shock as she fell from the wall, falling in the arms of another person, falling down, down, down... she was too horrified to scream or move... she was going to die... Funny how she felt so at peace suddenly. Funny how things were starting to go black...

She hit the water hard, sinking like a stone because of the weight of her dress. Water was filling her mouth, nose, lungs... things were blurring...

Chocolate eyes outlined with kohl. They appeared suddenly before her own, and Carmen knew she must be in heaven now.

Then the same strong arms as before lifted her upwards.

As Carmen broke the surface, she choked and coughed, gasping, tasting sweet, wonderful air again. She had almost died. How fantastic it was to be breathing again, supported by-

Her eyes took him properly and she froze. Golden skin, brown dreadlocks and facial hair. There was a red bandana on his head, and bone and trinkets tied into his hair. Beads adorned the ends of his beard. Beside him floated a tri-cornered hat. His mouth was open in surprise, revealing a few golden teeth.

Jack Sparrow. So many feelings rushed around inside of her that she felt like she was drowning again. She was so shocked to see him again, feel him again. For a moment she just gaped back at him, before reaching up and removing her ruined hat. "Aunt Josephine's going to kill me," she said simply, because she didn't know what else to say.

Jack swallowed. "Er, sorry about that, luv."

Carmen blinked. "What are you doing here, Jack?"

"It's wonderful to see you too, Princess," he said, composing himself. "And I rather think I have more reason to ask you that. I left you in Evaneta."

Carmen didn't answer right away. Instead she pulled his wet body closer and hugged him. She had missed him so much. Tears were prickling her eyes. She breathed in his scent. He held her tightly in return, and for a moment it was as though they had never been seperated. Then she drew back, realising she couldn't be seen hugging a pirate. "I'm at an institution here, ran by my aunt, to try and improve me. Make me more like a woman."

"You're all woman, luv," Jack said, in a way that made her blush and tingle nervously. Then he swallowed. "There's going to be trouble when we reach shore, but I've got to take you back."

Part of her longed for him to take her with him. The stupid part, she told herself. But she was still so attracted to Jack, still cared for him. She had wondered if those feelings had faded. It seemed they had grown. "Did you miss me?" she asked quietly.

He smiled, tenderly this time. "Of course I did, luv."

Slowly, they started to make their way back to the shore. Jack had to support Carmen most of the way. Swimming in this huge dress was hardly possible. She wondered how terrible she must look, with her wet hair plastered to her dress and her dress ruined. The pair of them must look pretty funny.

Carmen couldn't quite believe he was beside her, touching her. It had been so long. She had longed for him every day and every night. Again, she forced down tears.

They reached a wooden dock. Jack leapt onto it nimbly, and pulled Carmen up. For a moment they just stood looking at each other. Jack was wearing his long brown coat over a black waistcoat and his white shirt, which were open low to reveal scars on his muscular body. Carmen looked at it for a moment before realising she shouldn't be staring at his body. He was wearing his usual boots, his trousers tooked into them. Various weapons were around his waist. He plonked his hat back on his head.

"Nice view, luv?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

Carmen blushed. "I'm sorry for staring. I just... haven't seen you in a while."

Jack opened his mouth to reply, but there were sudden footsteps running down towards them. It was a group of marines, dressed in their red uniforms, with Commodore Norrington in his blue uniform leading them. They stopped on the deck a few feet from Jack and Carmen, as though Jack would try something if they got too close.

"Step away from her Highness," Norrington said, glaring at Jack with hatred in his green-grey eyes.

"Commodore Norrington," Jack said, clasping his hands together in a prayer-like motion. "Apologies. I didn't realise she was your property, now." Norrington stepped forward, but Jack whipped out his sword suddenly and held it to Carmen's throat.

"Jack!" Carmen squeaked out in horror. She could feel its cold tip pressing into her throat. She didn't honestly believe he would hurt her, but it was still a little cold of him to threaten her.

"I suggest you let her go, Sparrow," James said slowly. "I will see you hang for this."

"Hopefully this time around you'll be more successful, hm?" Jack grinned. He stepped behind Carmen, so he was holding her to him with one arm around her waist, and the side of his sword flat against her throat.

"Do you know who she is?" James asked. "That is Princess-"

"Spare me, Norrington," Jack replied, his voice tingling Carmen's ear. "I already know."

Norrington could not, apparently, think of anything else to say. He licked his lips nervously and rolled his eyes. Carmen guessed he and Jack must have met before, and Jack had come out with the upper hand- like he probably always did. She was actually quite relaxed. Jack didn't have a lot of choice, really. He'd already be in jail if he hadn't put his sword to her throat.

"I want all of your men to bugger off," Jack said, and Carmen knew he would be smiling.

"Not on your life," snarled James back.

"No, not on mine. On the life of lovely Princess Carmen." Jack was definately grinning now. "Do you want me to let her go, James?"

"It's Commodore Norrington to you." James looked like he would like nothing more than to see Jack eaten by a giant squid. Carmen decided she was going to have to find out what had gone on between them.

But for now, she might as well try and help Jack. "James," she begged, making her eyes large. "Please, help me..."

He looked at her with care etched in every line of his face. "I promise it will be alright, your Highness."

"Do what he wants, please," Carmen whimpered.

James sighed. Carmen knew how he felt about her, and knew she was using it to her advantage. "Alright, then, Sparrow. What do you want?"

"Move off the dock. Move fifteen paces to the left of it." Jack's voice was barking, an order. He knew he had the upper hand once again.

Norrington rolled his eyes but he moved all his men back, and then fifteen paces to the left. From there, they blocked all means of escape except one- a flight of stone steps that wound up to the top of the fort. Carmen wondered why on earth Jack wanted to go back into the fort.

Once Norrington and his men stopped moving, Jack started to move Carmen slowly forward, towards the end of the dock. Under the veil of his hair, he murmured into Carmen's ear, "We have got to talk about your choice in men, luv." Carmen realised for the first time he was jealous of James!

Finally, she was standing before Norrington and his men, Jack still behind her.

"Gentlemen," Jack announced in a booming voice, "My lady, you will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" He pushed Carmen forward suddenly, and James caught her. She turned around to see Jack start bouncing up the stairs lightly.

"Open fire!" James roared, still holding Carmen.

Carmen knew her heart must have stopped as she watched the marines start to shoot at Jack as he ran up the stairs. Bullets were chasing his feet up the stairs, but overall the marines were not good shots. He escaped, disappearing around the corner.

"After him!" James roared, releasing Carmen. He began to run up the stairs with his marines, but Carmen had to know Jack's fate. What on earth was he playing at, running back into the fort? Gathering her skirts, she began to hurry awkwardly up the stairs after them, heart racing.

When she reached the top, she found the marines standing with their guns aimed at Jack, who was standing at the place where he and Carmen had originally fallen. His expression was unreadable. Carmen's eyes widened in horror. Now what would happen?

"Well, well, well," Norrington purred, stepping forward towards Jack. "Jack Sparrow-"

Jack raised a finger. "That's _Captain _Jack Sparrow, if you would, mate." He didn't look remotely frightened.

"- Jack Sparrow," Norrington continued, ignoring Jack, "you fool. You escaped the noose here once before. What on earth possessed you to return?"

Jack shrugged. "You know me, the call of gold and all. Couldn't resist, mate." He grinned.

Norrington was unfazed. "Indeed. Clap him in irons!" he ordered.

"No!" Carmen had shouted without thinking. Suddenly she found all of the eyes in fort on her, including Jack's and Norrington's. She blinked, and forced out her next words. "Pirate or not, Jack Sparrow- Captain Jack Sparrow, that is- is a good man."

"Your Highness," James began delicately, "I am afraid- never mind. Clap him in irons!" he repeated.

Two marines stepped forward to clasp Jack's hands together with the irons. Carmen wasn't finished though- before they could disarm him, she had pushed her way forward, standing between them and Jack. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but she couldn't let anything happen to Jack.

"Jack Sparrow is the only reason I am standing here today!" she snapped.

"Don't do anything stupid, luv," Jack murmured in her ear. Then he cleared his throat before suddenly wrapping a hand around Carmen's. He wasn't holding it tightly, and she knew she was quite safe. "I suggest you step back, gentlemen. And lower your weapons, savvy?"

The marines looked at James for orders. He hesitated, then snarled, "I suppose you'd best step back. Lower your weapons!"

All of the guns were lowered at once. Carmen felt Jack's hot, pleasant breath on her neck as he leaned into her ear to murmur, "You and I are going to have a little fight, savvy? You're going to push me from this fort. They'll all think I've drowned, but I'm going to swim underwater to the Pearl, which is in some caves. You must not worry about me, Carmen. We'll talk again soon." He paused. "I'm sorry for getting you involved in this. Now, pretend to want to hurt me, Princess."

She remembered the first time she had really hurt Jack Sparrow. She had punched him. She tried to recall the white-hot anger she had felt towards him then. Then they were fighting. She was shoving him, trying to get him off her. She noted he wasn't hurting her, just trying to make it look like he wanted to maintain his hold on her. She gave him one last, final shove, and he leapt back, pretending to stagger.

Then he fell.

Carmen rushed forward, staring at Jack falling to the water. Even though he had told her not to panic, how could she not? All around her, marines were laughing at Sparrow. He hit the water and disappeared. They all waited with baited breath. Jack did not resurface.

"And so the end of the great Jack Sparrow," Norrington said. He was standing beside Carmen. "I feel I must congratulate you, your Highness. Whether you knew it or not, you have just rid the Caribbean of a most terrible man."

Carmen did not argue with him. She was slightly worried about Jack, but she knew she had to remember she was still Princess Carmen, and she was still supposed to be charming James, even though she felt so uninclined to now she had seen Jack again. He had said they'd talk soon- that meant she'd see him again! But she needed to focus for now. "I feel I must apologise, Commodore," she said softly, looking at him with her most innocent look.

"James, please," he said softly, taking her arm. "Come, your Highness, let me escort you back to the institution."

"James it shall be, so long as you agree to call me Carmen," she replied coyly as they headed off together. She thought back to Jack. Hopefully he would be able to swim with his hands 'clapped in irons'. But of course he would. He was Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Carmen," he repeated. "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

Carmen sighed as they reached a carriage. Wrong as it was, as much as she knew she should be perfectly content with the life of a princess, as much as she knew she should long for Norrington as her husband, a small part of her couldn't help but wish Jack would sweep her away for a life on the high seas- with him.


	5. A Ball In The Mist

**Author's Note: **Another chapter of considerable length (for me at least). I'm going to see DMC again tomorrow, YAY. Anyway, it's starting to get dramatic in this chapter now. Review!

* * *

**Chapter Five: A Ball In The Mist**

"Ouch!" Tears stung Carmen's eyes as she gripped the bedpost tightly. Behind her, Aunt Josephine laced her tightly into a corset, pulling the strings as hard as she could.

"Beauty is painful," her aunt replied coldly, giving the strings a final tug. She twisted her thin lips into a grim smile. "The Commodore is showing clear signs of attraction to you. Look good tonight, Carmen, and he may propose."

Carmen was silent. Her aunt began dressing her in the beautiful gown she had chosen for that night. It was midnight blue, low-cut, with short sleeves and a full skirt, with black lace over the top. Carmen had to admit, she looked beautiful. Commodore Norrington, and indeed any man, would be attracted to her now- though she knew she only wanted one man.

Her hair was curled on top of her head, with a silver tiara. She looked at her own pale face before her aunt handed her a mask- a mask that would cover her whole face, a beautiful white one with silver flowers painted on it. She put it on and smiled.

"James Norrington is an excellent match, and since there's a lack of royalty to marry, he will make an excellent husband. He's a Commodore, so he will make a good King," Aunt Josephine burbled, yellow eyes bright.

Carmen didn't force a smile. Her aunt couldn't see her face anyway. "Quite," she said. How she wished she could be the Princess they all wanted her to be... She slipped on her shoes and followed her aunt down to the carriage.

A few girls from the institution were attending the ball that night, so there was a line of carriages there. Outside, it was dark, and the air promised a storm. Something else that Carmen found strange was the thick, green mist over the sea. It was slowly drifting inland. She didn't have time to dwell on it. Her aunt bundled her into a carriage, and after a few final pointers- "Look up at him underneath your lashes!", "Talk softly and slowly!" and "Cock your head at him!"- the door was closed and she was on her way.

Carmen leaned back against the hard seat. If she hadn't met Jack again just hours before, she probably would have been looking forward to this. But he was messing with her head, like he always did. She needed to forget him. He had said he would see her again, but there was no way he could attend a social event in Port Royal. So he wouldn't be bothering her tonight, which meant she should be able to concentrate on seducing Commodore Norrington. This was excellent logic, but she couldn't just forget Jack. She remembered the way he had said he'd missed her, the way he had held her... Jack Sparrow was amazing. Compared to Jack, James was more than a little bland.

The carriage came to a bumpy stop outside the town hall. Trying to get into the right frame of mind, Carmen exhaled before climbing out as elegantly as possible. Outside the town hall, many people in masks were standing around talking. Carmen couldn't spot the Commodore, and since there was nobody else she could really talk to, she headed inside to try and find him.

Inside the large, grand room, there were many hundreds of people. Most of them were standing around the edges in little groups, but a few couples were dancing to the slow, rich music of the orchestra. It was quite a sight to see so many gorgeous dresses in wonderful colours, and such beautiful masks on everybody's faces.

"Good evening, your High- Carmen, I should say," said a gentle voice beside her, and she turned to see James standing there. He had left off his powdered wig tonight, and his dark brown hair was pulled back neatly. He was smiling at her kindly from beneath a white mask that covered the top half of his face.

"Commodore," she said, inclining her head. "I mean, James."

"You look beautiful tonight," he smiled. "Er- may I have this dance?"

"It would be a pleasure," she forced herself to say. He took her gently into his arms and they started to dance slowly, stiffly. She forced herself to hold his gaze, looking up into his eyes from under her eyelashes.

"Your- Carmen, that is, I feel I should ask you about Jack Sparrow." Her cheeks started to burn at the mention of Jack's name. She tore her eyes away from the Commodore's, felt her heart start to race. Surely James would notice... but he didn't. "You said he told you who you really are?"

"Yes," she said in a small voice, "he told me who I really am. He took me away from my old life and... brought me to my new life." She missed out the middle part- the part where she had been truly happy, with Jack.

"I understand why you think he is a good man. But he is a pirate, Carmen."

Carmen didn't argue. She couldn't argue. Instead she said quietly, "Excuse me, James, I'm going to go and get a drink."

He kissed her hand. "Thank you, Carmen." She could easily read the look in his grey eyes at that moment. James Norrington had fallen in love with her.

Her aunt would believe this to be a good development. An excellent one, in fact. But it wasn't, not to Carmen. She knew she could definately never love James. She would never have feelings for anyone other than Jack. As she headed over to the side of the room, her eyes were bright with tears.

It hurt to admit it, but it had been so much easier when she and Jack hadn't seen each other. When she saw him, he made her think all these strange things.

"May I have this dance?" said a male voice behind her, in a perfect impression of James Norrington. She turned around with the intention of declining, when her jaw dropped.

The man was taller than she, but only just. He was wearing a black suit, and he had a brown beard, trimmed neatly, perfectly close to his face. He was wearing a black and gold mask that covered the top half of his face. Long, thick brown hair was pulled back neatly with a golden clip. His eyes were chocolate brown.

"Your hair!" Carmen lamented without thinking. "Your beard!"

"Calm down, m'lady," Jack said in a mock formal voice. "The trinkets I assume you are referring to are safely back on the Pearl. I will reattach them later." He smiled, not opening his mouth- of course, there would have been no way to take out his golden teeth. "Anyway, may I have this dance?"

He took her into his arms and they danced in the middle of the dancefloor. Unlike James, Jack held her right up against himself, and he was a great dancer.

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly. "If Norrington sees you-"

His eyes showed amusement. "Princess, I already walked past Norrington. He didn't even blink, luv. And as for why I am here... I wanted to talk to you. I said I would, did I not?" At her nod, he continued. "I heard about the Ball tonight and figured you would be attending. So Ana and Elizabeth got me ready." Another pause. This time he looked uncomfortable. "When I got here, you were dancing with Norrington."

Carmen raised an eyebrow. "Are you jealous?"

"He's not right for you, luv."

"Well who is?" Carmen asked. She was feeling a little angry. Jack was the one who had said they couldn't be together. He had left her to be a princess, and princesses have to marry wisely.

Jack didn't answer, he just looked away. Carmen sighed.

"I think he's in love with me." She was trying to provoke him into a response. She wanted him to say he wanted her, and that he didn't want anyone else to have her.

"I wouldn't blame him," Jack said with a heavy sigh. She waited with baited breath but he just twirled her.

"You really ought to leave," she said. "I don't want to see James hang you."

"What would you do if he tried it, luv?" he asked, sounding a lot more like his usual self. There was a smouldering look in his eyes now.

She smiled behind her mask. "I'd persuade him not to."

"_Persuade?_" Jack asked. He grinned. "I wish you'd tried persuading me when you were on me ship."

"Not like that!" she replied, trying to sound scandalised. But she liked it when he flirted with her. "Jack, please- please leave. I don't want to see you hurt."

"And leave you?" he asked.

Her heart skipped a beat. "You must," she replied, but inside she was begging him to take her anyway.

He exhaled slowly. "One night, luv- just me and you." He paused. "I really do miss you, Carmen."

Carmen's heart was thundering in her chest. How could she say no? She wondered what he had in mind. "Alright," she breathed, and without saying a word, he had taken her arm and they were walking to the back exit. He pushed it open and they stepped out into the warm, hot air. A light rain was falling now. The green mist was all around.

They walked a little way in silence until the reached a quiet, secluded back alley. Then Jack pulled her close and started to dance with her again.

"I had forgotten how beautiful your eyes looked in the moonlight," he whispered.

She reached up and removed his mask, revealing his wonderful face. It was for once without any make-up. Then she reached up and removed the little clip from his hair, letting it tumble around his face. It was so soft... so silky. She had never imagined it would feel like this when it was straight, free of dreadlocks and beads. Her eyes filled with tears. She was touching what she could never have.

Jack lifted her mask off gently, and smiled. Then he saw her tear and gently brushed it away with a calloused finger. He didn't speak. Instead, he kissed her, long, hard, passionate, and deep. It had been months since she had felt his kiss, and she returned it with equal hunger. She had longed for this.

"Carmen..." he whispered as their lips parted. He pulled her hair free, letting it blow in the wind.

Tears mingled with the rain rolling down her cheeks. She hugged him tightly, needing to touch him. Who knew how long they would have together? She was so scared that she wouldn't be able to let him go afterwards.

"Jack!" she sobbed. "I- I-" She wasn't sure what she was going to say, but Jack cut her off.

"Darling, please be happy," he whispered.

"I can't be happy without you," she said, shocked she had actually said it to him. She looked at him, and saw his chocolate brown eyes were surprised. The rain got heavier in that moment.

"I-" he started, but lightning flashed at that moment. Suddenly his expression changed completely. It was one of panic. "Carmen- you must get home, luv. Now!"

"Why?" she demanded, heart racing. Something terrible must be wrong for Jack to look so scared.

"He's comin', luv," Jack said, already pulling her to the end of the alley. "Aron Chiltingham."

"Wait! Who on earth is Aron-?"

"It's a long story, luv," Jack said. "Just go home, and lock your doors." He paused before kissing her briefly. "I've got to go," he said.

She watched him start to run down to the caves. "Jack!" she screamed after him, but he didn't reply.

Sighing, confused, crying, she turned away and headed back to the institution. In the alley, two masks lay on the ground together, raindrops falling on them heavily.


	6. The Martyr Arrives

**Author's Note: **Not too much Jack/Carmen in this chapter, because other things are starting to happen. I love you all for reviewing... and keep at it!

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Martyr Arrives**

Jack ran as fast as he could. He wasn't used to being dressed so formally. His loose hair bounced irritatingly on his shoulders. He picked his way over the rocks, which were slippery from the tide, and hurried into the cave where his beloved Pearl was docked.

Will was hanging from the rigging with Elizabeth. He jumped down to greet Jack as he ran onto the ship. "Jack, what's going on?" he asked.

Jack stopped, panting a little. "It's Chiltingham," he said.

"Who on earth is Chiltingham?" Elizabeth asked, jumping down from the rigging herself. Jack noticed she had changed into a loose shirt and breeches, and a hat almost worthy of his own.

"Captain Aron Chiltingham," Jack replied, slipping out of his formal jacket. "I'll explain in a moment, I really need to get changed, luv. I can't fight like this."

"_Fight_?" demanded Elizabeth, storming after him as he headed down to his cabin.

"Aye, you know that thing where two people with swords-?"

"Jack!" she screeched, but he stepped into his cabin and closed the door behind him.

In there, he quickly changed back into his usual clothes, enjoying their comfortable feeling. He didn't have time to think about Carmen. He needed to concentrate on Aron Chiltingham. What on earth did he want with a little port like Port Royal? He quickly reattached some of his trinkets to his hair, pulled on his bandana and hat, and checked he had all of his weapons.

Back outside, Elizabeth and Will stood waiting, their arms folded. Jack put his hands in the pockets of his coat.

"I think you'd better explain, Jack," Will said, eyes dark.

"Aron Chiltingham is a pirate," Jack said, waving an airy hand, trying to remain confident. "A... a bad pirate. Evil. Twisted. Think Barbossa on a bigger scale, mate."

"What's he doing heading into Port Royal?" Will asked.

"That I don't know," Jack replied, honestly.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with you, would it, Jack?" Elizabeth demanded.

"I am deeply hurt by your accusations, Miss Swann!" Jack said, with mock sadness. "As a perfectly honest man, I feel I do not deserve such disrespect. Aron Chiltingham is a bastard, there is no doubt about that. I, however, have never crossed him. I've only met him once, and even then I was nothing more than an almost innocent bystander."

Will looked around at the green mist and narrowed his eyes. "Is he... is he, you know, human?"

"I'm not sure," Jack said lightly. The honest answer was no, but he felt it was best not to give it. "Still, best not to worry. Undead men are much the same as dead men. They just smell better."

Will asked, "What are you babbling about, Jack?" just as Elizabeth cried, "So he's undead?"

Jack raised his hands. "I never said that, luv. He's... just different. Calm down. He isn't even here yet."

Elizabeth stormed off, muttering something about having to fight on her first night here. Will looked after her and sighed. "I'm not sure it was a good idea to bring her," Will said.

Jack shrugged. "She's probably safer here," he said honestly.

"Did you see Carmen?"

"Aye." Jack paused. He wasn't sure he was ready to talk about this. He couldn't even think about her without getting confused and emotional, and he definately didn't need that now. "What I need right now is some rum. Gibbs!"

A portly man appeared instantly at Jack's command. His bright eyes showed his loyalty to Jack, who had to admit he was deeply fond of Joshamee Gibbs and loved having some one respect him so. "Aye, Cap'n?"

"Rum," said Jack.

"Cap'n, yer drank it all on the voyage o'er here. We don' have no more, I'm afraid," Gibbs replied.

Jack sighed and checked the bone was fixed firmly into his hair. "Why is the rum always gone?" he murmured.

There was the sound of beating drums. Jack turned wildly in a characteristic movement, his hair and beads bouncing, to determine that the sound was coming from outside the cave. He knew who is was. He had heard those drums once before. It was the Martyr, Aron Chiltingham's ship. Jack's heart was racing, but it stopped as a loud, echoing voice moaned out, "Carmen." Jack knew that sound would wash all over Port Royal.

He also knew now what Chiltingham wanted: Carmen Regalia. "Bugger," he muttered.

**xXx**

Carmen was crying. Her hot tears rained down on the cold pillow. It was late now, and the rest of the girls had arrived home from the ball. Aunt Josephine had been livid with Carmen. She couldn't believe the Princess had left so early without a proposal from James. Carmen had been forced to endure two hours of being screamed at by her aunt, then she had been sent to bed.

The building was still and quiet now. Carmen supposed everyone else was asleep. But her heart was aching now.

_That wonderful sky... so beautiful. She was losing herself in it. Beside her, she could feel Jack's solid, steady body, hear his gentle breath, but nothing else._

She remembered Chalpa, remembered Jack lying next to her, and longed for all the world he was with her right now. She remembered how he had looked so panicked before he had left her before, and wondered what was going on. She hoped he was alright, but she also wondered what he had done this time.

Outside, the storm was raging furiously, shaking her windows. She shivered a little and curled into a little ball under the sheets.

Then her door burst open.

She sat up, heart thundering, making out a figure in the shadows. "Carmen!" said a voice. A familiar voice. It was Mar.

"Mar, what are you doing in here?" hissed Carmen. "I'm in enough trouble, you don't want to be caught in here."

Mar ignored her. She walked in without closing the door, heading once more for the windows. Carmen saw she was wearing a long white cotton nightgown, her long brown hair pinned up neatly. "You need to hear this," she said seriously, unfastening the windows and tugging them open.

"What are you-?" Carmen began, climbing out of bed, shivering underneath her own nightgown as the chill air hit her. But then she froze inside too.

"_Carmen_." Her own name, moaned, so far away but so close it cut into her soul.

Carmen raised an eyebrow. "Good God," she said, in a way more fitting of the tavern wench Lainey. "Where is that coming from?"

Mar pointed out of the window. "That ship."

Hair flowing behind her, Carmen walked over to the french windows and looked out. Indeed, coming into the port slowly, engulfed in green mist, was a large ship.

"_Carmen_."

"I have to leave," Carmen said, her throat dry.

"They might want another Carmen," Mar pointed out.

Carmen already had her shoes on, and was reaching for a robe to pull on over her nightgown. "They want me, I can tell, Mar. I've got to go. This is the first place they'll look."

"I'm coming with you." Mar was so loyal, so brave. Her face was set as she looked back at Carmen. "I'm coming with you, your Highness."

"Carmen, please," replied Carmen, as they headed out of her room. They fled down the stairs as fast as they could, then out into the cold, wet night.

The wind blew Carmen's hair and she wished she'd stopped to pull it back out of her way. They were close to the sea here, and for a moment they stood still and watched the ship sailing in. Lettering on the side announced that it was the Martyr. The Jolly Roger fluttered above it.

"Pirates," Mar said. "Where are we going to go, Carmen?"

"The Black Pearl," Carmen replied. She'd already thought of this. The Black Pearl was where she had felt safest, and she trusted the crew to keep her safe. Jack would never let anything happen to them.

"The Black Pearl?" Mar repeated. "That's a pirate ship, too! Carmen, are you insane?"

They were already walking swiftly. The rain was sticking Carmen's hair to her forehead. This really wasn't a good time to explain things to Mar. "Trust me, Mar."

The Martyr had dropped anchor. The crew were starting to climb down. They were out of time. Carmen and Mar began to run. Carmen knew it was probably no good now. They would never reach the Pearl.

Then she saw him. Running up from the caves, no longer the gentleman but the pirate.

"Jack!" she exhaled. She stopped and turned to see the pirates heading towards her and Mar. She couldn't quite make them out, but she felt a little less afraid now. Jack was coming.

He wasn't going to make it. The pirates reached them first. Carmen's hand was on Mar's wrist as she took them in, standing before them in the moonlight, eerie in the green mist. They looked like the usual pirate crew; dirty, disfigured men. The Captain was a tall, slim man in a navy jacket, his face hidden by a large black hat. But Carmen recognised the red-headed man beside him.

"You!" she exclaimed.

"Hello, pretty," Tobias Hawke leered back. "Did you miss me?"

"Like a hole in the head," Carmen tossed back, glaring at him. Her eyes fell on Jack. He had just reached them. He grinned at her, then there was a resounding crack. Jack fell to the floor, revealing a beautiful woman standing behind him clutching an oar. She tossed her black curls over her shoulder and grinned at the Captain, blue eyes glittering.

"Nicely done, Pussy," the Captain said, in a deep, slow voice. It made Carmen's spine tingle. "We do not need Jack Sparrow right now."

"_Captain_, Captain Jack Sparrow," Carmen said irritably, automatically, squatting down beside Jack and rolling him over. He was out cold, and that meant he was no use to her. He couldn't save them. Panic set in a little bit. She looked over at the caves and looked desperately for the rest of the crew.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," the Captain repeated. She could tell he was smiling. "And I assume you are Carmen Regalia?"

"That's **Princess** Carmen Regalia," Mar interjected acidly, standing defiantly.

"Ah, Princess Carmen. It is a pleasure to meet you." The Captain raised his hat a little and they could see his eyes were green. He surveyed Mar with them. "Then who does that make you?"

Mar shifted her weight. "Marianne Fisher. I'm a maid."

"Wake up, Jack," Carmen was whispering, tears in her eyes. "Please wake up!"

"Miss Fisher." The Captain repeated it slowly.

"What shall we do with the spare?" Tobias asked coldly, and Carmen blanched. If they killed Mar because of her, she would never forgive herself.

The Captain seemed to be considering. His green eyes were closed. Then he said briskly, "We keep her for now. Bring them. We should move before the Navy gets involved."

Carmen was shaking Jack roughly. He was still out cold. A boot suddenly collided with her face and she fell to the floor as she felt her lip burst. It had happened once before but she still winced as hot blood poured down her face. The woman who had kicked her bound her hands easily as she lay on the floor, then tugged her up with an evil smile. Carmen had never seen anyone so beautiful as this Pussy.

"Let go of me!" she cried. "I am a Princess of Evaneta and I demand you release me at once!"

"Oh, shut it," Tobias said, coming up to her and gagging her with a foul-tasting piece of fabric. "You are without a doubt the most irritating woman I've ever heard."

Carmen thrashed wildly, staring at the comotose form of Jack with tears in her eyes. Two members of the crew were attempting to bound Mar, but two punches later and they were on the floor. The Captain produced a pistol and pointed it at her head. She froze instantly, and she was bound. Hope was lost. Carmen sighed as she was dragged onto the ship with Mar.

"I am Captain Aron Chiltingham," the Captain grinned. Lightning flashed in the sky above. "Welcome to the Martyr."


	7. Aboard The Martyr

**Author's Note: **A shorter chapter here. Thanks everyone for reviewing and remember to keep them coming!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Aboard The Martyr**

The floor was hard and cold and wet. Carmen was aching when she opened her eyes and found herself lying on the floor. Groaning, feeling unrefreshed, she pushed herself up with her hands, noticing that her wrists were red and raw from the rope. She and Mar were sitting in a cell in the brig. Mar was sitting opposite.

Mar wasn't the sort of girl to cry, but she certainly looked miserable, slumped against the bars, her grey eyes fixed on the wall. She looked at Carmen and gave a strange smile. "You look how I feel."

"We're moving," Carmen sighed. _Moving away from Jack and safety..._

"Yes. And I've discovered I get seasick." Mar's milky skin was indeed green. She reached up to move some of her hair out of her face with shaking fingers.

Carmen leaned back against the bars and closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Is this something to do with you and Jack Sparrow? I'm guessing he's the man you miss," Mar said softly.

"I'm not sure." Carmen reached up to her chin and felt the dried blood there from her stinging lip. Mar was in this with her now. She deserved to know the truth. "I don't know how much of this you already know, but when I was eight, Jack's pirate ship attacked the royal fleet I was sailing on. Jack refused to hurt me, and he took me to Tortuga. I became a bar wench... I was called Lainey Poelle, and I had no recollection of Evaneta. But then Jack came back, and he kidnapped me. We... well, I don't know exactly, but he told me who I am."

Mar nodded. "Did you meet this Chiltingham?"

"No. But that red-headed man, Tobias Hawke, I met him. He kidnapped me from Jack and tried to marry me. Jack saved me, but not before Tobias had put a bullet in me." She touched her stomach and realised she wasn't sure if the bullet was still in there. She resolved to ask Jack about it next time she saw him... if she saw him. She shook her head. Of course she would see him. He would be coming after the Martyr.

"How come you and Jack are seperated?" Mar asked.

"We're different." Carmen's eyes were full of tears. She didn't even know where they had come from. "He said... he said... I'm a princess and he's a pirate..."

Mar crawled over to her as she began to cry softly and hugged her. "You never gave me an answer- do you love him?"

"I don't know." Carmen wiped tears from her eyes. "I saw him at the ball last night, that's why I came back early. He... he changed his appearance so he could see me. And... and I don't know what it means, but when I was with him I never wanted to leave. I wanted him to take me with him. Does that mean I love him?"

Mar didn't reply. "Sounds like you two need to sort things out."

They heard footsteps coming down into the brig; heeled boots. Carmen quickly dried her eyes as the woman named Pussy marched in. She was a truly gorgeous woman, but her face was cruel. She wore a black blouse, opened so low her full breasts were almost spilling out, and a flowing black skirt with a split up the side.

"Good morning," Carmen said. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Pussy tossed her black curls. Her smile showed she was unfazed by Carmen's attitude. "I came to introduce myself," she said softly. "I am Pussy Hawke."

"Related to the oh-so-charming Tobias, are we?" Carmen asked. She wondered if she'd picked up this strange streak from Jack.

"Quite," she responded. "I'm his sister. And you, you bitch, are here because you are responsible for the death of my lover. Because of you, Jack Sparrow ran him through."

"Oh, you mean the fat guy?" Carmen asked sweetly, remembering all too well the man who had nearly raped her. "Yes, it was a terrible shame. Cut down before he even had a chance to fight back."

Pussy growled, but Mar cut across her. "What does Chiltingham have to do with this?"

"He's a friend of mine," Pussy replied.

"So you're sleeping with him," Mar mused. She grinned.

Pussy tossed her curls again, her blue eyes dark with evil. She arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow and pointed at Mar. "You will die slowly, girl, if you do not watch your tongue. And you, Princess... I will enjoy watching your face as Jack Sparrow is killed before you, before you are killed."

"Jack is going to kill you," Carmen said calmly, and she believed it.

Pussy smirked. "Jack Sparrow is not as great as you seem to think." Her smirk widened. "I should know." Then she turned on her heel and left, leaving Carmen's face flushed. _I should know... _That could mean only one thing.

"We must be the bait," Mar sighed. "Mentally torture us whilst waiting for the Black Pearl to come for us." She sighed.

"I'm glad I've got you, at any rate," Carmen said quietly.

"You might not do for much longer." Mar was grim. "They don't actually need me."


	8. Sick Awakening

**Author's Note: **I decided it was about time for an update. I was trying to save this chapter until I had the next one written, but to no luck. Anyway, thank you for your reviews! They keep me going. Remember to leave more for this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Sick Awakening**

"Jack! Jack! Jesus Christ, wake up, Jack Sparrow!"

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack groaned out automatically, feeling himself coming back to consciousness. He was confused. What was going on? He struggled to focus on liquid brown eyes before him.

"Jesus, Jack, you need to move," Ana said sharply.

Jack pushed himself up off the floor, eyes narrowed against the sunlight. What the hell was going on? Then it hit him hard, so hard the wind was knocked out of him. The Martyr- Carmen! There was a searing pain in the back of his head. He must have been hit there. The last thing he remembered was Carmen's scared face.

"Where's the Martyr gone?" Jack demanded.

"That's the problem, Jack," Ana said, sounding unusually gentle. "It's gone. Edward! Edward, I've found him!" She grabbed Jack around the shoulders, and struggled to help him up.

Another hand grabbed Jack and tugged him up. Jack looked into the vivid green eyes of Edward Poelle, the newest addition to his crew. At first, the pair had despised each other. Now, they were very close. Edward's appearance had changed a lot. He was more tanned, his hair and beard longer and more shaggy. He was still lean but he was much more muscular.

"Morning, Jack," he said grimly.

"Thank you," Jack said. "We need to get back to the Pearl. We need to set sail straight away." He stepped forward shakily, very unsteady on his feet. He needed some rum. "I can walk," he said, simply because he liked to be independant.

So off they set, three people walking in silence, all lost in their own thoughts. Jack supposed Chiltingham had taken his prize last night. Carmen would be on the Martyr now. Jack still couldn't understand why they wanted her. But he knew one thing- he had to save her.

They reached the cave where the Pearl was and hurried onto it. "Set sail for the Martyr!" Jack roared. "We have to catch it!"

"Aye, Captain!" the whole crew shouted in return. Then they were busying about on deck. Seconds later, they had started to move forward.

"Mr Gibbs!" Jack said, heading for the wheel. "Rum me. And don't dare tell me we don't have any."

"'Ere yer are, Cap'n," Gibbs replied, and Jack almost smiled as he felt the cool glass bottle pushed into his hands.

"Thank you." Jack took a long swig, his mind already back on Carmen. He remembered last night, before it had gone so wrong. There was something about Carmen that made her different to everyone he had ever met. Together or not, he would never get over her, and she would always be a part of him.

Jack had been standing at the wheel, clutching it lightly, sipping his rum, for about three minutes, when Edward returned. His shirt was sticking to his body. He looked at Jack through his tangled locks. "Captain, I need to know- will we be able to save Carmen?"

Jack swallowed. Honesty or a white lie? His honest streak won for once. "Aron Chiltingham... well, he's not like you or me, mate. He's going to be hard to beat." His throat was burning. "But I promise you, mate," he continued, the words each a promise on their own, "I swear on the Pearl herself, I will try my best to save Carmen, even if the sacrifice is my own life." He couldn't believe these words were true, but they were.

Edward nodded. "I know." He clapped Jack on the shoulder, nodded, then headed off to help Gibbs.

Jack sighed. He watched Will and Elizabeth. He watched the easy, simple way Will draped his arm around her and tugged her closer, how they kissed so sweetly even during all this fear. Jack's chest panged, but he ignored it. He was Captain Jack Sparrow. He didn't need a woman... but if he didn't, why did he feel like something was missing?

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" a voice at his ear said, and he yelped, jumping in shock. He turned to see Ana, looking serious and sark.

"Who, Elizabeth? In case you hadn't noticed, Ana-"

"No, not Elizabeth, you foolish pirate," Ana snapped. "You know very well who I'm talking about. The woman you went fleeing after last night when you thought she was in danger? Remember Miss Carmen?"

Jack growled in his throat to show he wasn't keen on this topic of conversation, but Ana was typically unfazed by him. He said awkwardly, "What do you mean, how I feel?"

Her dark eyes softened a little. "You know fine well. It's obvious to everyone, Jack."

He sighed, then said, "Well why don't you tell dear Edward how you feel about him and get off my back, Ana?" As her eyes flamed, he shook his head. "Ah, I'm not going to lie, Ana. Against Aron Chiltingham we're practically doomed. Even if I can save her, the price might be my own life. And if I don't... there won't be a Princess to tell, will there?"

The Black Pearl was cutting easily through clear blue waves as Ana touched his shoulder. "Then we'll just have to make sure you both live, won't we?"

"Funny how even after nineteen years, I'm still looking after her," Jack said softly.

"Funny how the pair of ye are too stubborn to admit yer should be together," Ana snapped back.

"Well, excuse me, Cupid, luv." Jack sighed. He knew one thing. He had to see Carmen one more time. He had to kiss her one more time. And hopefully Fate would decide what would happen to them. He was too confused to make the decision himself.

"Men," Ana muttered.


	9. The Plank

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock. Now, another chapter...

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Plank**

"_What_ are you doing?" Mar demanded.

Carmen bit her lip as she fiddled with Mar's hair-pin, trying to pick the lock with it. "Attempting to free us, Mar."

Mar leaned back against the damp wall, her face weary. "And what do you plan to do once we're _free? _We can't just walk around this godforsaken ship."

"Optimism, please, Mar," Carmen said softly. She froze, hearing heavy boots on the stairs, and threw herself onto her back, eyes closed. She heard the feet come to a halt before the cell.

"Princess Carmen, you look slightly rough," came a cold sneer. Carmen opened her eyes to see Tobias standing there.

"Worry about yourself, Mr Hawke," she said. "I can always bathe and then I'll look fine. You, though... you'll always be an ugly bastard." Again there was that strange, Sparrow-like streak. She liked it. In her new world, she couldn't let it out. But on this ship, she was a much a pirate as a princess.

Tobias ignored her. "The Captain wants to see the both of you."

Carmen sat up and exchanged a nervous glance with Mar. This could not be good. Mar asked, "Why?"

"Don't ask questions," Tobias smiled evilly back. "Just do it." He pulled out his pistol and unlocked the cell door with a large key. "After you," he said, as he tugged it open.

Carmen sighed, and she and Mar rose and stepped out. Tobias was digging the pistol into her lower back. Apparently he trusted her least out of both of them. Slowly, they began to make their way up the wooden stairs. This ship was nothing like the Black Pearl, which had been so beautiful. There was something raw and ugly about this ship. Carmen stumbled up the stairs. She was shaking.

A warm, salty blast of air hit her face as she and Mar stepped out on deck. The ship was still, anchored in perfectly clear water, just off the coast of a seemingly uninhabited island, which was all sand and palm trees. The sun was beaming down.

Carmen looked around at the crew, who were all standing around staring at her and Mar. They didn't look friendly, like the Pearl's crew. They looked plain mean. Captain Chiltingham was standing waiting for them. Carmen got her first proper look at him, and felt her breath catch in her throat. If Pussy was a beautiful woman, she was pale in comparison to how breathtaking Aron Chiltingham was. He was tall and slim, but he had obviously defined muscles. He was pale, which was something Carmen had never seen in a pirate. His huge, wonderful green eyes stood out vividly against the white skin. Long, curly blonde hair peeked out from beneath his lowered, navy blue hat. He smiled at them, revealing a mouthful of perfect teeth.

"Good morning, ladies," he said loudly.

"Why aren't we moving?" Carmen asked. Her eyes had fallen on something at the side of the ship. She was desperately hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

"You're bait for Jack Sparrow, of course," Chiltingham replied. "Well, _you _are, Miss Carmen. As for you, Miss Fisher- I have a special request for you. Walk the plank." The crew cheered as Carmen's stomach turned over. She had been right.

"Walk the plank?" Mar asked steadily. Only her eyes gave away her fear.

"No!" Carmen breathed, stepping towards Mar, but suddenly the Captain grabbed her and held her against his body. Carmen tried to break free but this man was just too strong.

"Bind her!" Chiltingham ordered, his words ringing in Carmen's ear.

She felt tears burning her eyes as she watched three pirates approach Mar. They tied her hands in front of her, and pushed her towards the plank. "No!" Carmen screamed, trying desperately to escape, but Chiltingham's gloved hands were too strong around her.

"Calm yourself, Miss Carmen," the Captain said into her ear, softly. There was something about this man that almost made Carmen relax in his arms.

Mar stood on the wood, and her face betrayed her for the first time. She was petrified, her lips tightly pulled together, her cheeks white. She stood looking out at the water.

"Mar!" Carmen screamed.

A lot of things happened in the next twenty seconds. Mar took a deep breath and simply threw herself off the plank, too brave and noble to wait to be pushed. The Captain released his hold on Carmen, obviously thinking there was nothing that could be done now. And Carmen, forgetting everything logical and sane, ran forward and leapt into the water after Mar.

The water was cool and clear. Carmen hit it hard, and tried to stay calm. Mar was floating down, apparently unconscious. Perhaps she had passed out through fear. Carmen swam towards her unsteadily; she had never really learned to swim too well. As children, she and Edward had sometimes splashed about in the sea, but she had never been as good at it as he was. She remembered that now as she struggled forward, feeling herself losing oxygen fast.

Her fingers closed around Mar's soft nightgown. Gritting her teeth, Carmen grabbed hold of her and began swimming up. This was harder than she had expected. Mar was too heavy, and Carmen was running out of air. She was starting to drown.

Mar was so heavy... so heavy. She remembered yesterday, when Jack had saved her from drowning. She wished he was here now. She wondered if Jack would be her last thought...

But then she broke the surface, choking, gasping, spluttering. She coughed, but then swallowed wonderful air. Then her amber eyes fell on Mar, who she was struggling to hold up so that her head was above the water.

"Wake up," Carmen begged, shaking her friend. "God, Mar, wake up!" She turned her head for a moment back to the Martyr, where everyone was pressed up against the side watching them, grinning. Sickened, Carmen turned back to Mar.

"It's over, Carmen!" Chiltingham shouted down at her. "You've nowhere to go but back to this ship. Unless you'd rather be left on the island."

"I'd be no use to you on that island!" Carmen snapped back. Mar was still lifeless in her arms. Tears were starting to burn Carmen's eyes.

Chiltingham smiled. "True. So why not come back to the ship? It will benefit us both." There was so much hidden meaning in that statement that Carmen erupted in goosebumps.

"I'm not coming back aboard unless you promise to take Mar back too!" Carmen shouted. She groped at Mar's neck for a pulse, feeling the tears escape.

"Ah." Chiltingham's smile widened. "Is the girl... living, then?"

"Yes!" Carmen breathed, finding a weak pulse, but a pulse none the less. "Yes, she is!"

There was a strange look on Chiltingham's face now, and it was earning him a glare from Pussy. "Yes, thanks to you, Miss Carmen," he said slowly. "Aye, I can see exactly what Jack Sparrow would see in _you_. We have an accord- both you and Mar shall return to the ship."

"I don't think I can get her back over there." Carmen bit her lip.

To her great surprise, and apparently to the surprise of everyone aboard the Martyr, Chiltingham swept off his hat and jacket, unstrapping his weapons belt. He handed his effects to a tight-lipped Pussy, and leapt into the water. Carmen watched him swim easily over to them. His amazing eyes were locked onto her own. She swallowed nervously as he reached them, felt his strong arm slip around her waist. She was sure she caught the faintest of smiles on his face before they started to make their way back, Chiltingham with an arm around both Carmen and the still unconscious Mar.

Carmen panted slightly as Chiltingham dragged them back on deck. Mar lay still when Chiltingham let go of her, her long brown hair loose and soaking. She was still out cold.

"Untie her and take her back to the cell," the Captain ordered, and people flocked around to do it. Carmen noticed his arm was still slung around her. He spoke quietly to her. "Go to my cabin."

Her heart was pounding in new fear, but she did not dare resist. Aching everywhere, she turned and walked towards the door he was pointing at. As she passed through it, she caught sight of Pussy's face, twisted in anger. She was jealous. Carmen sighed and closed the door behind her.

There was a stark difference between this cabin and the cabin of Jack Sparrow. Jack's had been cosy, cluttered, full of empty rum bottles. This was spotless, with white silk sheets on the bed, a neat stack of books of the desk, and clothes hanging from a rack. Sunlight spilled in through a large window.

Carmen sank onto the bed, fiddling idly with the sheets. Now what was going to happen?


	10. Enter The Pearl

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. You guys all rock! 82 already. That's awesome. Anyway, I don't know what you're going to think of this chapter. Aron Chiltingham shows another side. I love having him as a villain, because he's so interesting and can be so nice. Of course, you guys might not like it, but I think he's better than a straight-forward villain. Anyway, review!

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Enter The Pearl**

Carmen swallowed. How long was Chiltingham going to make her wait? The longer she sat on his bed, the faster her heart raced, and the tighter her fingers gripped the sheets. She found herself praying under her breath for Jack to come. She could almost imagine him bursting through the door suddenly and slinging her so casually over his shoulder, as he had done before. Then he would take her back to the Pearl and kiss her softly...

Carmen shook her head. She needed to stay on her feet. At that moment the door opened and she looked up, expecting to see Aron Chiltingham. Instead, she saw the bitter face of Pussy Hawke.

"Bitch!" Pussy hissed, blue eyes glinting. "Feel free to have my leftovers- that is, Jack Sparrow- but I am going to make you pay for flirting with Aron!"

"Flirting with Aron?" Carmen asked, face flushing. Was Pussy going to fight her? Or kill her? "I have done no such thing! He is a pirate, and I am an honourable lady!"

Pussy grinned, showing sharp little white teeth. "I know all about you, _Princess Carmen_, or rather Lainey Poelle- the bar wench, the poor, Tortuga bar wench."

"I am Lainey Poelle no more," Carmen said, and her old name sounded strange to her.

"Either way, you can't wait to get your grubby little fingers on Aron," Pussy snarled back. "Don't think I haven't noticed the way you two have been looking at each other."

Carmen was starting to think that Pussy was perhaps a little insane. After all, she had only really met Chiltingham this morning, and had certainly not given him any 'looks'. "Pussy-"

"Oh, you'll say you haven't been leading him on, but you must have done, whore, because _he _dived into the water to save you." Pussy looked almost like she was going to cry. "It's me he loves, not you!"

"You're unhinged," Carmen said coldly.

Pussy slapped her, bringing her hand down hard against Carmen's cheek. Carmen gasped in pain. But she was on her feet a second later, returning the slap twice as hard. Pussy staggered back but then lunged for Carmen, sending them both to the floor. Carmen got hold of a handful of Pussy's curly hair and pulled hard as the smaller woman scratched at her with long nails.

"Get off me!" Carmen shrieked, punching her hard.

"I'm going to kill you!" Pussy screamed back, her saliva flying all over Carmen's face. "Aron is _mine_!" Her hands found Carmen's pale throat. Carmen cried out in horror as Pussy began to strangle her. Was this the end?

The door was opened suddenly. A voice that was quiet yet hard and firm said, "Tally."

Pussy froze at the sound of Chiltingham's voice and slowly turned her face to his. Carmen looked up at him, too. He was leaning against the doorframe, his expression unreadable. She supposed that Tally must be Pussy's real name. Either way, she was thankful to Chiltingham for saving her.

"Tally, leave," he said. She rose without question and walked out with an air of sadness. Chiltingham closed the door behind her then turned to face Carmen.

Carmen just lay on the wooden floor, panting. Her face was aching and bleeding. She knew she would have bruises on her neck. She closed her eyes. Could this day get any worse?

"Miss Carmen, are you alright?" Chiltingham asked. She felt his gloved hands lift her gently from the floor and place her on the bed. She watched as he took off his gloves, jacket and hat, then leaned against the desk opposite her.

She blinked at him. "Captain Chiltingham, you ask me if I am alright. I am bleeding. My lip is burst. My very bones ache. But deeper than that, my soul aches. You have taken me away from my life."

"So I'm not your favourite person," he said, with a little smile. He folded his arms. "I am doing this as a favour for my favourite lover and her brother."

Carmen laughed without humour, reaching up to push some of her tangled hair behind her ear. "Your _favourite _lover? No wonder she's so jealous if you have more than one." Then she rolled her eyes. "I can't pretend I'm surprised, you are after all a pirate."

"Do you believe the same about Jack Sparrow?" His green eyes glittered.

Carmen was stung. "Captain Sparrow and I are not together." She tried hard not to let any emotion enter her voice. She didn't want to present any weaknesses.

"Then Sparrow is a fool," Chiltingham replied softly, his expression very different. Carmen opened her mouth, not sure how to reply, but he continued, "The only reason Tally is jealous is because I have been looking at you like this..." The look in his eyes was smouldering, flaming, and very attractive.

Carmen forced herself to look away, her heart thundering. "You're trying to seduce me to hurt Jack," she swallowed, a hard lump in her throat.

"Seduce you? Who mentioned that, darling?" Chiltingham asked gently, moving away from the table and squatting down before her, so their noses were practically touching. "Besides, there would be no point in seducing you to hurt a man you said yourself you aren't with..." His cool breath washed over her, playing over her lips.

"Then you have some other hidden agenda," she replied quietly, tense and nervous and excited.

He chuckled. "I can hear your heart racing, feel your tense, excited body, Carmen. You want this as much as I do, but..." He leaned closer, so that his lips brushed hers as he spoke. "But you feel guilty because you know Sparrow has feelings for you. Am I right?"

"Yes," she whispered, his soft lips brushing her chewed and bloody ones. He pressed them closer, briefly, then pulled back slightly.

"Princess Carmen Regalia of Evaneta," he muttered. Then he kissed her properly, capturing her mouth. Carmen gave into him, her tongue exploring his cold mouth. There was something wrong about this, something horrifyingly wrong, and Carmen pulled back suddenly.

"What are you?" she asked, scared. Aron Chiltingham was not human. She had tasted it on him, felt it in his mouth.

He stepped back, laughing. "Jack Sparrow and his Black Pearl don't stand a chance." His green eyes moved to the window and his lips quirked into a wider smile. "We're about to find that out."

Forgetting her fear of him, Carmen stood up and looked out. Sure enough, the Black Pearl was sailing towards them. She smiled, then it faded. What was going to happen to Jack and her friends?

"At least I proved one thing about you, Carmen," Chiltingham said lightly, and he draped an arm around her shoulder.

"What's that?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"You want what you want because you want it," Chiltingham said. "You kissed me just there because you wanted it, without sparing any thought of your title, your honour as a lady, the fact you're my prisoner, or dear Jack Sparrow." He smiled as her face burned, and placed his mouth beside her ear, saying into it very quietly, "Deep down, you're no princess. You're not even a bar wench. Deep down, you're a _pirate_..."

"That's not true!" Carmen said, lowering her head in shame.

A scream from below made her jolt. No... it was Mar. But Chiltingham had said- she looked at him, feeling sick, and saw the answer in his amused eyes. They were killing Mar. Carmen had to save her. She dashed for the door, but the Captain grabbed her and pushed her to the floor, holding her down with a sadistic smile.

"Listen to it, girl," he whispered, watching tears roll down Carmen's face.

Another scream, and another. These were screams of agony, each one cutting into Carmen's heart like a rusted blade. She was helpless, pinned against the floor by the hard, perfect body of the most evil person she had ever met. From down below, she could hear Pussy's laugh mingled in with the anguished screaming. Chiltingham had let her kill Mar instead of Carmen... Carmen cried even harder as she listened to Mar's last, dying screaming.

Then silence.

Carmen closed her eyes, trying to block out the pain and Chiltingham's eyes. Mar was dead. Poor, innocent Mar, who had only been involved because she had tried to save Carmen. And Carmen had been stuck pinned under Chiltingham, all because she had given into him.

"I hate you," she whispered.

"Are you talking to yourself or to me?" he asked softly. She felt him get up, but she just lay still.

"I'm going to kill you. I promise you, I'm going to kill you." The words shocked her, but they had definately left her lips in a cold, angry voice.

He just laughed, as though it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. She heard him put on his gloves, hat and jacket, then left, closing the door behind him.


	11. An Old Friend

**Author's Note: **Hey! Thanks for all the reviews, hopefully will soon get over the one hundred mark. You guys are simply awesome. I'm working on writing a timeline for this story (hopefully there will be at least one more sequel after this one too). I confuse myself sometimes, but you'd be surprised if you knew what I'd cooked up. Oh, and for up-to-the-minute writing news, check out my xanga- link in my profile. Now, pluggage over, on with the chapter...

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: An Old Friend**

Jack's eyes narrowed as he looked at the Martyr. His throat was unusually dry, a light sweat on his golden skin. He was scared, but he wasn't going to share that with anyone. He had to save Carmen. His mind was whirling away, as it often did at times like this.

He did a quick mental check to see if he had all of his weapons, but knowing Chiltingham he probably wouldn't have a chance to use them. He was starting to doubt that they would even have a chance, but he had to try. He had to save Carmen.

He turned around, trying to decide which members of his crew to take. Will and Elizabeth were standing together, preparing to fight. He watched with a funny pang as they laughed and smiled together even in the face of such danger. He longed for that, and it was strange, because he had never thought he would. Ana and Edward were also standing together, smiling and looking into each other's eyes. Then they kissed; as far as Jack knew, their first kiss. It was long and sweet, and Jack felt his eyes burn as he watched. He longed for Carmen. He knew deep down that he had done the right thing- after all, they had very different worlds- but sometimes he just wanted to take her away and forget all worlds except their own.

"Are yer lonely, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked, coming up behind him. Jack grinned back at him.

"What are you proposing, Mr Gibbs?" he asked wickedly.

Gibbs chuckled. "Yer such a tease, Jack Sparrow," he joked. Then he offered Jack a bottle. "Rum? Might make yer feel a little better, Cap'n."

Jack considered. "Aye, alright then," he said, taking the bottle and opening it, taking a long swig. He did feel a little better. A little braver. A little more noble. He had to do this alone. Carmen was his responsibility. He sighed, preparing to show his honest streak. "Turn back," he said to Gibbs.

"What?" Gibbs asked, confused.

"I said turn back," Jack repeated seriously, his face dark. "This is my responsibility. It would be unfair to expect you to get involved in what is probably suicide- suicide cannot be chosen for another, mate. So turn the Pearl around. I'll swim to the Martyr. If I'm lucky, you'll see me again."

"But Cap'n-" Gibbs began, eyes shining.

"He won't be going alone, Gibbs, don't you worry about that," came Will's voice at Jack's shoulder. Jack whipped around to see him standing there, his face set defiantly- the spitting image of his father. Jack felt a pang as he thought about his old friend. "I'm coming with you, Jack."

As Jack opened his mouth to argue, Elizabeth stepped up beside Will. "I'm coming too."

"No, listen-" Jack said. This wasn't going right at all.

"And I," Edward said boldly, joining them. His hair whipped dramatically in his face. "She is my sister, Jack, technically or not, and she is my responsibility too."

Jack was ready to argue that Edward hadn't thought of Carmen as his sister when he was in love with her, but Ana stepped up too. Jack noticed her fingers entwined with Edward's automatically. "I'm coming too, Captain Sparrow."

"I'm the Captain!" Jack said loudly. "The _Captain_! I order you to stay here."

"What you are right now is a friend in need," Elizabeth said softly. "And we aren't about to let a friend ride off to certain death without us."

"Miss Elizabeth's right," Gibbs murmured. "Captain, I'm comin-"

Jack rounded on him. "Don't you start as well!" His eyes stormed at Gibbs. He could see this wasn't an argument he was going to win. He sighed heavily. "Fine. Gibbs, sail back to Port Royal. Get help. Tell..." He swallowed. "Tell bloody Norrington Carmen's out here. He likes her well enough, the whole navy'll head back with you."

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs replied. He looked both relieved and disappointed that he wasn't going to be taking part in the fight.

"Does that mean we can come?" Elizabeth asked boldly.

"Do I have any choice?" Jack sighed. "You four, and only you four, may come. But I tell you this now; we are facing almost certain death. If I give you any instruction, any at all, even if it to be to flee and leave me, you must swear to follow it. And-" He swallowed. "-And at all costs, try to save Carmen."

"Aye, Captain," they chorused, and he almost felt teary at the sight of four such faithful friends, ready to put their lives down to help him. Of course, he was Captain Jack Sparrow, and he wasn't going to say that.

He opted to say, "Thanks," in a very quiet way instead. "Are you all ready? We should get into the longboat."

"Aye," Will said, as the rest nodded. Then they set off to the longboat.

"Good luck!" Gibbs called.

Jack nodded before joining them in the boat. As it lowered towards the water, Jack felt sick. Would any of the people in this boat survive? He was having second thoughts about letting them come with him. Will and Edward took the oars as they hit the water gently and started to row, leaving Jack free to think.

"Are we going to die?" Elizabeth asked.

_Yes, probably. Yes. _"I don't know, luv," Jack replied, trying bravely to smile. "But don't fret. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

"Savvy," she said, and tried bravely to smile back.

They had reached the Martyr. Jack turned back and watched the Pearl sailing so elegantly away. He prayed he would see her again. The longboat came to a stop with a jerk as it hit the back of the Martyr lightly. Will kissed Elizabeth gently before everyone started climbing aboard, climbing up the ropes attached to their hooks. Jack exhaled slowly before leaping onto the deck. He heard Will and Edward land either side of him.

"Jack Sparrow!" came a cold, heartless voice, and Jack stared hard at the tall, blonde-haired man standing ten feet from them, surrounded by his crew.

"That's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, mate," Jack said softly, but his eyes were taking in two familiar faces in the crew. Tobias Hawke, and his whore of a sister, Tally. Suddenly he understood. Tobias had wanted revenge, and his sister was probably sleeping with Chiltingham.

"Welcome to the Martyr," Chiltingham said, green eyes glittering underneath his lowered hat. "What are your names?"

Jack heard the women land on the deck just then. He smiled. "You know mine, mate."

"Will Turner," said Will calmly.

"Will Turner?" said Chiltingham with an eerie grin, and Jack had a sudden, horrible thought. What if...? "Named for your father, eh?"

"I'm afraid not, mate. Will's my second cousin, twice removed, on me mother's side," Jack interjected. He was hoping that what he was fearing wasn't possible.

"Be quiet, Sparrow," Chiltingham said. "Anyway, the names of the other three?"

"Edward Poelle." Edward sounded angry.

"Ana-Maria."

"Elizabeth Swann," said Elizabeth, in her cold, formal accent.

"Women aboard your ship, Sparrow?" Chiltingham asked, eyes boring into Jack's.

"Speaking of women aboard ships, Chiltingham, you have one- or per'aps two- I would like given ter me," Jack said calmly, unsmilingly.

Chiltingham smiled. "Pussy, fetch the girl," he said to the curly-haired woman, Tally, who smiled at Jack evilly before heading off. The Captain turned back to Jack. "I'm sorry to tell you that we killed the spare."

"You murdering bastard," Jack said slowly. Poor Carmen...

"Don't dare talk to me like that, Jack Sparrow!" Chiltingham roared, his eyes flaming, but he became calm instantly. He smiled cruelly. Jack had forgotten how many teeth he seemed to have.

The cabin door that Pussy had headed into burst open suddenly and Pussy herself suddenly toppled out, clutching her face. Apparently she had just been smacked. For a moment, everyone's attention was on the door. Then Carmen appeared there, and Jack's heart leapt. She was wielding a chair; apparently, that was what she had just hit Pussy with. She glared down at the other woman before her eye caught Jack's and she dropped the chair in surprise.

"Jack!" she cried. Jack's chest ached at the sight of her. Her nightgown was grey and dirty, her hair tangled and damp, as though she had been thrown in the sea. Her cheeks and neck were bruised and scratched. Her lip was bust and there was blood on her collar.

"Carmen," he breathed quietly. Pussy wrestled her to the floor, and they started to fight. Jack watched Carmen rip some of the top of Pussy's dress before realising that Aron Chiltingham was ignoring them fighting, his eyes on Will.

"William, I know your father," he grinned.

Jack felt Will's eyes burning into the back of his head and lowered his eyes to the deck as Will demanded, "What?"


	12. Reunited

**Author's Note: **A short chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming. I love you all!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Reunited**

Carmen cried out in pain. Pussy was holding her down against the deck by her hair, and it hurt so much she felt tears burning her eyes. But she was trying to concentrate on the other things going on. Jack was looking sheepish, looking hard at the deck as Will stepped forward.

"My father is dead!" he shouted.

Chiltingham laughed. "That's true, boy. But his soul isn't, and it just so happens to belong to me." He grinned widely. "Would you like to meet him?"

Will pulled out his pistol suddenly and shot him. Carmen's heart leapt as the bullet hit the Captain in the chest. Chiltingham had an expression of shock on his features. Was he going to die? Carmen was praying it was so, but the Captain laughed suddenly.

"I can't die," he told Will. He looked at Jack. "Spared them that slice of information, did you, Jack Sparrow?"

Jack didn't reply, and Carmen knew he hadn't. Perhaps it had been for their own good- or perhaps Jack had just been being a dishonest pirate. The tears in her eyes spilled free.

"Perhaps meeting your father is best saved for later, Mr Turner," the Captain said. He turned to Pussy. "Give the lovely Miss Regalia to Sparrow, would you?"

Pussy growled. Clearly she was not pleased at giving up her hold on Carmen, nor was she impressed by the Captain calling Carmen 'lovely'. She stood up, pulling Carmen up by her hair, causing her to whimper. Then she shoved her forward. Carmen lost her balance and felt the world tip, but then she was in Jack's arms.

"Jack," she whispered, and she knew he was a good man as she felt the warmth of his embrace. She had missed him so much during her stay on this ship.

"Can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I, Princess?" he whispered into her ear.

Her thoughts were on Mar. She remembered her anguished screaming and sobbed into Jack's coat, taking in his wonderful scent. Jack held her tightly.

"You look mad, Jack Sparrow," Chiltingham chuckled, and Carmen heard him walking forward until he was standing right behind her.

"I'm going to kill you," Jack said in his most angry, cold tone. He pushed Carmen behind him.

"Funny," the Captain said, taking a step forward. "That's what she said..." Their noses were practically touching now. "That's what she said... right after... she... _kissed_... me..."

Carmen's cheeks were scarlet even though Jack couldn't see her. She felt the eyes of Will, Elizabeth, Edward and Ana boring into her and closed her eyes. She had let her friends down. She had let down Jack Sparrow.

Jack's fist was balled so tightly that his knuckles were white. Chiltingham laughed in his face. "Throw Jack Sparrow and Carmen overboard!" he shouted at his crew. He lowered his voice to talk to Jack, "See if you can save your friends when you're on that island. If the stories are true, you must be getting sick of getting marooned."

_Marooned?_ Carmen looked up, horrified. Jack's fingers curled around her own in a comforting way.

"It's not so bad," Jack shrugged. "At least the company's good."

"Hmm." Chiltingham said nothing more, only stepped back and waved a hand. Carmen shrieked as two pirates grabbed her suddenly. She saw Edward's horrified face, heard Elizabeth shout Jack's name, then hit the water hard.

She started to sink like a stone, too tired to resist it. But then Jack's hands lifted her gently. They broke the surface and looked at each other. Carmen was crying. Jack just looked grim. Carmen supposed he was probably mad about her kissing Chiltingham, but that was quite alright, because she was mad about it too.

They swam to the island, Jack's arm supporting her all the way. Carmen stumbled onto the sand finally, and fell down, panting. Jack remained standing, staring at the Martyr, shrinking away into the distance.

"Now what?" Carmen asked, her voice choked with emotion.

For once, Captain Jack Sparrow had nothing to say.


	13. More Meetings

**Author's Note: **You guys all rock. Remember to keep the reviews coming and you shall have a very happy author.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: More Meetings**

The Black Pearl. Commodore James Norrington couldn't believe his luck as he stared at the ship docked so casually by the fort.

"Search every cabin," he ordered Gilette, who was standing beside him. "Search every hold. If there's anybody aboard, clap them in irons. And-" He paused, remembering Jack Sparrow with Carmen. He suspected Jack had taken her. She had been missing. "And look for her Highness."

"Yes, Sir!" Gilette replied, and he and his marines ran aboard.

James walked aboard alone, running a hand along the railing lightly. This was the famed Black Pearl. The ship that had almost cost him his job. And he had it.

He reached a cabin door and pushed it open gently. A strong scent of rum, salt, and spices hit him hard. He gasped at the sight of a man sitting on the bed. A man he recognised.

"Mr Gibbs?" he demanded. It couldn't be. It couldn't be the marine who had sailed with him all those years ago.

"Aye, Captain Norrington- though I hear it is Commodore nowadays," the man replied. The beard and sideburns were grey instead of dark, but it was definately the same man.

"A pirate now?" James asked, unable to hide his disgust.

"Aye, tis better paid." Gibbs nodded sagely. Then he turned serious. "I sup'ose ye and yer men think yer damn clever, gettin' hold o' Jack Sparrow's ship so easily, eh, Commodore? But I'm afraid Cap'n Sparrow ain't here- and neither is yer lovely friend, Miss Carmen."

James swallowed at the mention of Carmen. "That's Princess Carmen to you. Where is she?"

"She's with Jack, o' course," Gibbs said, clearly enjoying the jealousy that surged through James at that statement. "And Mr Turner, and his lovely wife-ter-be. And her stepbrother and Miss Ana-Maria. Oh, and Aron Chiltingham."

"Aron Chiltingham?" James asked slowly.

"Aye. Captain o' the Martyr- yer've heard the stories?"

"He's a myth," James said bluntly. "A story invented to spook young sailors, foolish sailors."

"Believe what yer like, Norrington. Either way, Carmen's still with 'im. Pity her soul."

James had his sword in his hand and he pointed at Gibbs. He surveyed him with cool grey eyes. "What is it that Jack Sparrow is after? Why has he sent you here, full of folly and fairy tales?"

Gibbs didn't flinch. "He wants yer ter help save Miss Carmen. That's all."

James was torn. To believe his sworn enemy, Jack Sparrow, and to assist pirates, or to leave Carmen to an unknown fate? He swallowed. He had to admit, he was in love with Carmen. Even when he had cared for Elizabeth, it had never been like this. He had no choice. "Fine. What does Sparrow require?" He spat the words out bitterly.

Gibbs smiled without humour.

**xXx**

"Somebody's coming," Ana said, her hands on the bars of their cell in the brig. Will watched her dark head with empty eyes. Jack had let them down. Not that he'd had much chance, but now there was no Sparrow to give them a little hope.

"It'll be alright," he said automatically to his wife-to-be, who was sitting in his arms, silently. She looked up at him and gave him a grim smile, her pretty face grubby.

"Ana," Edward said, taking her back into his own arms, his face hidden underneath his veil of hair.

Footsteps came down briskly, and the four of them stared coldly at Tobias Hawke. He smirked and stared at Elizabeth hungrily before turning his eyes to Will.

"You," he said. "You're wanted."

Will felt Elizabeth's arms tighten around him. "What for?" he demanded.

"Don't ask questions, Turner." Tobias produced a length of rope and unlocked the cell door. Nobody dared try anything. They saw the pistol in his hand.

Will rose. He wasn't going to risk having Tobias shoot any of the others. Elizabeth looked up at him with pleading eyes but he shook his head.

"Always brave, aren't yer, Turner?" Tobias smirked. "The honourable pirate."

Will ignored him, and looked at Elizabeth. She was so beautiful, so brave. "I love you," he told her. Her soft eyes were filling with tears. She nodded at him. Will looked at Ana and Edward, who both looked grim. He nodded, unsure of what to say, then headed out of the cell, facing Tobias. He grinned coldly back at Will before locking the cell door again and binding his hands.

"Come on then, Turner," he snarled.

Will looked back at Elizabeth as Tobias shoved him towards the steps. She was against the bars, tears rolling down her face. She obviously thought he was going to die. He wondered if he was. Then he was stumbling up the stairs, out into the light. Sunset had come, and the golden ball of light was meeting the horizon with a pink glow.

Chiltingham stepped forward. "Mr Turner! Beautiful evening, don't you agree?" he asked.

"Aye," Will said shortly. Tobias still had his hand on his back.

"I have someone to show to you. Someone you must miss terribly." Chiltingham's green eyes were glittering. He was smiling calmly. "I present to you 'Bootstrap' Bill Turner!" And he turned to the water, raising his hands dramatically, his face set. Will knew there were tears in his eyes as the water became disturbed.

Then a figure rose out of the water. He was pale, with long tangled brown hair. He wore a long black coat over his clothes and a small hat. About him, there was an air of despair. And Will knew who he was, because in this man's face, eyes identical to his own stared back at him.

"William!" the man choked out, water coming out of his mouth. He was floating over the water.

Tears fell freely down Will's cheeks as he stared. "Father," he whispered. This was his father. His poor father, who he had long thought dead, was really a slave to Chiltingham's will. He turned to the Captain, his eyes flashing. "Free him!" he demanded.

"Nay, boy!" Chiltingham roared, waving his hand. Bill flew violently forward and landed with a crash on the deck. "This man's soul is mine! He will never be free until I am dead." He smiled. "And I can't die."

"Bastard!" Will cried bitterly, stepping forward. He felt Tobias grab him.

"I've heard that all before," Chiltingham said coldly. "Now, Bill here is controlled by me. He can speak and think freely, but his physical actions are controlled by me. He's going to escort you back downstairs. And if you try anything- he's going to kill you. Ironic?" And he laughed.

Will bit back the insults building in his throat and watched as his father stood up and came over to him. His face held an expression of hearbreak, but his grip was strong as he grabbed Will and tugged him back towards the steps. "Father," Will whispered.

"I never wanted this life for you," Bill said in a strange voice. "I'm so sorry."

Will didn't know what to say. His father... More tears fell. He had longed for this so much, but now it was so wrong, so flawed. They reached the cell, and Elizabeth, still against the bars, smiled. Then her eyes fell on Bill, who unlocked the cell door, pushed himself and Will inside, then locked it again.

"What the-?" Edward asked, looking up at their new cellmate with suspicious green eyes.

"This is my father," Will said, in a choked voice, as Elizabeth fell into his arms. He looked back at Bill. "I promise I'm going to free you."


	14. Moonlit Beach

**Author's Note: **A couple of complaints about Jack's dialect. I think it's okay to use a mixture of 'you' and 'yer' etc. because in the films, he does so. But if you don't like it, you are the readers, so I'll be changing that a couple of chapters from now (as the next couple are written already). Anyway, thanks for the reviews, keep them coming.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Moonlit Beach**

Carmen had watched the sky turn from light blue, to pinkish orange, to navy blue, from this spot on the beach. She was sitting with her hands on her knees, mentally exhausted. She was starting to get scared. It was pitch black, and Jack was nowhere in sight.

The Martyr was long gone. Carmen wondered if her friends would be okay. Chiltingham was so evil- but she remembered their kiss and cringed. He was very attractive. She wondered if Jack was jealous, then wondered if she was more hoping it. She wanted Jack to admit he wanted her.

The rain was coming. She could feel it on the air and it made her shiver.

"Jack!" she shouted.

Where was he? She was too tired to go and search for him. Jack Sparrow was a strange creature. He would be found when he wanted to be. She lay back on the sand, wondering if it was time for sleep. She had no idea how they were going to get out of this one, but for now, there was something soothing about the gentle rush of the sea. It reminded her a little of Chalpa, and the peace she had felt there.

"You called, Princess?" Jack's voice rang out behind her, and she turned to see him standing, wonderfully handsome, against the night sky. He smiled slightly at her, golden teeth twinkling, his hair moving gently in the light breeze. He came over and took of his coat and hat, dropping them on the sand beside her.

"Where have you been?" she asked. "Have you been avoiding me?"

"Like the plague," he said with a smile to show he was teasing. She read a little deeper and realised he was probably admitting to being jealous. "I've been around, luv." She knew from his words that he had been watching her to make sure she was alright.

He dropped down beside her, sitting as she had been moments beforehand, his hands on his knees, eyes narrowed as he looked out at the ocean. She fell back against the sand again, and closed her eyes. This had been the worst day of her life.

"There's no rum on this godforsaken spit of land," Jack said matter-of-factly.

"Spoken like a true pirate," Carmen replied, then remembered Chiltingham calling _her_ a pirate. She shuddered.

"Why did you do it, Carmen?" Jack's words, spoken in a voice that revealed his hurt, cut through Carmen. She had never heard him sound so upset.

She was glad it was dark, so that he could not see the blush that stained her cheeks as she thought back in shame. But then, she realised, did Jack really have any claim over her? She was so confused, but she wasn't going to let herself feel guilty. She was upset enough already, what with Mar and everything else. "Because I wanted to," she replied finally.

For a moment there was no reply. Carmen almost opened her eyes to check if he was still beside her, but he said quietly, "I see."

"You have no claim to me, Jack Sparrow, since it was you who sent me away." She swallowed. "You threw away all right to be jealous when you left me in Evaneta."

"I did the right thing, luv," Jack replied bitterly. "But that doesn't mean I can help my feelings, savvy?"

The skies opened up then, and Carmen opened her eyes as the rain splashed down. She sat up to face Jack, seeing his expression of sorrow. She softened a little. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I do regret it."

Jack managed a weak smile. Carmen put her arms around him. It had been such a terrible, terrible day, and in his strong arms she could almost block it all out, and remember their last little adventure. This time, she was certainly seeing a much darker side to piracy. She thought of Pussy's bitter words. _Feel free to have my leftovers- that is, Jack Sparrow._

"Jack?"

"Aye, luv?" he asked, moving back a little to look into her face. Raindrops were clinging to his eyelashes.

"Pussy- that is, Tally- Hawke... she said... about you... and her..." Carmen realised she was very jealous of Pussy's statements, and felt guilty for being annoyed at Jack for being jealous.

Jack made a face. "Dear Tally- I'd almost forgotten about her." He sighed. "Yer aren't going ter like this, Carmen, but we were lovers."

"I'd guessed as much," she replied, surprised that she was having to fight down tears. Damn her for being such a hypocrite. "She's so evil, Jack- how could you be her lover?"

"I'm a pirate, luv." He lay down and began examining his fingernails. "In those days... I mean, it was different, luv. I took what I could get."

Carmen's expression was one of disgust. Of course, she shouldn't be surprised- she had worked in a Tortuga bar for many, many years. But she couldn't help it, because this was Jack Sparrow. She lay down herself, trying to block out all mental images of him with Pussy. Each one cut into her soul.

"I'm not a good man," Jack said in a strange tone. "Now do you understand why I couldn't take yer with me, luv?"

She didn't look at him. "So that you could bed a different whore every night?"

He almost growled, and then his hand was around her wrist, hard and tight, his eyes burning above her own. "No," he said through clenched teeth. She was starting to get a little worried. "For you see, Princess, since I left you, I have slept with three women. Three. And all of them have complained, shouted, that when I sleep with them, I do not call out their names. I shout and scream and moan for _you_!" Carmen blinked. Her heart was pounding very fast. Jack had just admitted he lusted after her, and had done in all their seperation. "But Princess, the reason I couldn't take you with me is because I could not stand to see something so innocent tarnished in my world."

"Innocent?" she demanded, eyes wide. She was angry at him for believing this to be true. "I'm no more innocent than that Elizabeth woman or Ana! For God's sake, Jack, I was raised in Tortuga!"

He tightened his grip on her wrist, eyes flashing. "Per'aps not, luv, but outta you three, which one do you think I care about most?"

"I think you just want to believe I'm more innocent!" she snapped back. "I kissed Chiltingham and liked it, Jack! How many innocent people do that?"

"If either of us is guilty of believing the other to be more innocent than is true, it is you!" Jack shouted. "I'm a _pirate_! And yet you think you'd be happy living with me!"

"You're a good man," she replied simply.

"Ugh." He actually smiled then. "I suppose, very deep down, luv-"

She sat up, so that their faces were very close. Her anger had melted. Jack was so infuriating at times, but he knew just how to calm her. "Very deep down, you are the best man I've ever met..." Then they kissed, a short, sweet kiss to make up.

"I wouldn't go that far," he said, lying down beside her. "What about the squeaky clean Commodore, Princess?"

She put her head on Jack's chest. "He's boring," she admitted quietly. "I can only see myself with you." Then she closed her eyes, listening to Jack's heart beating, trying to rid herself of the knowledge that she would probably never be with Jack. For now, though, she was content. "Jack? You know when Tobias shot me?"

"Aye, luv?"

"The bullet- is it still in me?" she asked, looking up at him in interest. He chuckled, sliding a rough finger underneath her chin and examining her face.

"Aye, luv, we couldn't get it out," he replied. He pecked her forehead. "Not to worry, though."

She realised that now she was soaked through, and a little chilly. She shivered and Jack wrapped his arms around her automatically. "Are we going to die?" she asked.

"That's what I always loved about you- your optimism." Jack spoke the words lightly, but Carmen's heart was racing again. Jack had just said he loved her... hadn't he? Or was she just reading into things?

She pressed it. "I thought, that as I'm a princess and you are a gentleman of fortune, you weren't allowed to love things about me?"

"Tonight, luv, we're no more a princess and a pirate than a jar of pickles and a whore's dress. We're just two people on an island." Carmen knew that Jack's answer was the final one she was going to get, but she wasn't about to get upset. She closed her eyes and felt sleep washing over her, finally safe in Jack's arms.


	15. Direction

**Author's Note: **An update! Thanks everyone for the reviews and please do keep them coming. Things start to go wrong in this chapter...

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Direction**

When Carmen awoke the next morning, she felt more refreshed than she had done in a long time. It was a warm, pleasant morning, and the sand beneath her was comfortable. She yawned, blinking, finding herself quite alone. She supposed Jack had gone off to do his own thing.

She sat up, and found that her fingers were curled around something solid in her pocket. Confused, she raised them to he eyes, and saw that she was clutching a large rock on a cord. She must have pulled it from Pussy's neck during their fight. She would examine it later, but for now she wanted to find a spring or something to bathe in.

Pocketing her treasure, she rose and headed off across the island, feeling strangely bright and cheerful, something she knew would probably not last. She and Jack were going to have to think of a way off this island, otherwise they'd be stuck here forever, and their friends would be doomed. Just like Mar.

Finally she found what she wanted; a pool of what appeared to be cool, clean water. Smiling to herself, she slipped off her robe and nightgown and, now naked, lowered herself into the water, sighing in relief at the feeling. Lainey Poelle probably wouldn't have minded going without a bath for a few days, but Carmen did. She had become used to being clean. She ducked beneath the water, rubbing the sweat and dirt from her hair, then resurfacing with a smile. Feeling a lot better, she swam back to the shore and picked up her clothes, dipping them in the water too, rubbing and squeezing them.

"Carmen!" Jack's voice rang out, close by, though she couldn't see him. He was calling for her. Oh dear, now what? She couldn't stand to have Jack see her like this. She didn't know what he would do, how he would feel, and she suspected that she might be a little too tempted to give into his charms. Now wasn't the time.

She heard his footsteps, and knew she wouldn't have time to hide. Sighing, she lowered herself, so that only her head and shoulders were visible above the water. Of course, it was clear, so he could probably still see everything. She was crimson as he stepped through the trees, carrying his hat, boots, coat and waistcoat.

"Oh, there yer are, luv," he said. Unlike Carmen, he didn't appear to be in a very good mood.

"What's the matter?" Carmen asked, almost forgetting herself and rising to comfort him. She caught herself just in time, and remained in the water.

Jack didn't answer. Instead he raised his eyebrows. "Would yer like me to turn around, luv? Don't trust me, eh?" He definately sounded bitter. There was certainly something wrong with him. She opened her mouth to reply, but he turned on his heel and stormed away.

She was stunned. What was bothering him? She was determined to find out. Climbing out of the water, she pulled on her clothes again, and bent down to collect the rock. Then she followed him. "Jack!" she shouted.

He was back on the beach, sitting as he had been last night, eyes narrowed towards the horizon. His face was dark and serious. He didn't look up as she stomped over to him.

"What's wrong with you?" she demanded.

He smiled without humour, his gold teeth flashing. He raised his finger and pointed at the horizon. "Bloody Norrington's coming, luv."

So that was what was wrong with him. He was jealous. Carmen followed his gaze, and saw that there were indeed two ships on the horizon- the Black Pearl and some Navy vessel she hadn't seen before. They were going to be okay! She smiled in joy, then remembered Jack's mood.

"Jack-" she began, sitting beside him. She didn't really know what she was going to say.

"Don't." He put his face in his hands and just sat there, looking more desperate than she had ever seen him.

She didn't know what to do. Her good mood was gone now, and there was only a funny pain in her chest. She swallowed, determined not to cry. She raised the rock to her eyes, and studied it for a minute, glad to have something to concentrate on other than the hopeless figure of Jack Sparrow.

It was red, with white marks on it. It was truly beautiful, yet raw, simply a lump without a shape. She pulled the cord over her head, liking it around her throat. She caught Jack's eyes on her, looking at her with a funny expression.

"Where did you get _that_?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously, her fingers around it protectively.

"It belongs to Chiltingham," Jack shrugged. "Don't ask me for details, I don't know. I just know it's his Heartstone."

"Heartstone," she repeated, edging her fingers along it. There was something romantic about that name, something pretty. Then she raised her amber eyes to Jack's face. He was looking back to his ship. "Jack- what are we going to do?"

"How should I know? I'm just a dirty pirate." His mood was definately starting to perplex and irritate Carmen.

"Captain Sparrow," she huffed, "I know that you know very well you're far more than that." She was starting to dry, her clothes and skin feeling much warmer. She glared at him. "Tell me what you know."

He glared back at her. "Excuse me, _Your Highness_, yer seem to be forgetting that you don't _rule _me!"

This was rapidly sinking back into another heated argument. Carmen felt despair washing over her, unable to quite grasp why he was being like this. If he was so jealous, wouldn't he be trying to win her around instead of pushing her away? She would never understand men. "We're talking about our friends, Jack! I want to help them!"

"As though bloody Norrington'll let you! Yer'll be locked up in his bloody cabin, wearing a frilly dress and fanning yourself!"

"You're an idiot, Jack Sparrow!" she snapped, cheeks flaming.

He wasn't angry anymore. He looked at her with a cold gaze, and said quietly, "Yer know what I think, luv? I think I liked you a lot more when you were Lainey Poelle."

His words cut through her, and for a moment when she was numb with shock. She fought down tears, determined not to let him see her cry. Inside, though, she was breaking. She opened her mouth, but he cut across her.

"Yer wanted to know what'll happen to your 'friends'. They'll most likely be taken to Morta, where Chiltingham can perform a ceremony that'll make their souls his for eternity. I'm sure you'll spare them plenty of thought as you eat dinner in your beautiful palace!"

She had simply had enough of him. Without another word, she rose and stalked off, feeling tears roll down her cheeks. She prayed he would come after her, hold her, apologise, and tell her he loved her. But there were no footsteps behind her.

**xXx**

Jack knew he had been a fool. But it was too late to change it now. He watched as marines ran off the Veran smartly, even in this baking heat, watched as Norrington stepped down proudly. For a moment, they exchanged a glance, but then Norrington looked away.

Jack couldn't understand his own mood. He was desperate to have Carmen by his side, but he knew that he couldn't. It was too unfair. So he had pushed her away.

He watched as she came through the trees, escorted by the marines. It was plain from her face she had been crying. Norrington actually ran forward to meet her, then stopped suddenly, awkwardly, before her, as though he wasn't quite sure what to do next. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. Then they kissed.

Jack couldn't tear his eyes away. He was surprised he wasn't feeling anything, only a very welcome numbness. Perhaps it was time for him to just give up on Carmen. There was no point chasing what you couldn't have.

Norrington slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Jack remembered doing the exact same thing, and a sudden wave of emotions washed over him. She was just doing this to hurt him, and he knew he certainly deserved it. He had acted stupidly, and this was revenge. And God, was it working.

After they broke apart, he could hear her persuading him to go after Chiltingham. He was clearly caving in easily. Jack almost grinned. Deep down, Carmen was quite the little pirate. Not that it looked like he was going to have a chance to tell her.

"Jack!" called a familiar voice, and Gibbs came running down off the Pearl. Jack forced a smile at the sight of him, grinning happily, and looked up to see his remaining crew of miscreants standing on the deck.

"Mr Gibbs," Jack said, inclining his head. "Rum me."

To his delight, Gibbs handed him a bottle, which he took a long drink from him. He felt it warm his breaking heart. James Norrington came storming over, apparently to shout at Jack for drinking, but Jack held up a hand to him. He couldn't even look at his love rival. _Love rival_? Perhaps he had finally cracked.

"Do we have a bearing, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked.

"A bearing?" Jack asked, then he remembered. "Aye! In order to save our lost friends from a fate worse than death at the hands of Captain Chiltingham, we must travel to Morta." He looked impressively at Norrington, who snorted.

"Mr Sparrow," he said coldly. "Morta does not exist."

"That's _Captain_," Jack retorted, glaring at him, a sudden urge to hit him washing over him as he remembered the passionate scene only a few moments ago. "And Morta is as real as Aron Chiltingham, mate- who, before yer open your mouth, is as real as I am, mate. Ask the lovely Miss Carmen, she recently kis-"

"That'll do, Jack," Gibbs said suddenly, as Norrington's hand moved suddenly towards his sword. Without saying another word, he had suddenly grabbed Jack and started pushing him towards the Pearl. Jack was too surprised to resist. He needed to sit and think.

Before he even had time to register his surroundings, Jack found himself being pushed into his cabin. He dropped his hat, coat and waistcoat and looked at Gibbs.

"What did you do tha' for?" he asked.

"Yer sound less angry than I expected yer might, Cap'n," Gibbs replied, inclining his head. "But yer were goin' ter end up havin' a fight with the Commodore. Was better ter get yer outta there." He nodded sagely.

Jack opened his mouth to argue, then sighed. "You're probably right." He sat down.

"Cap'n," Gibbs began quietly, then stopped. "I won' ask, shall I?"

Jack looked back at him, and for a moment felt an understanding between him and Gibbs he had never felt before. "Aye, Mr Gibbs. Best not to."

"Cap'n, I believe ye when yer say that Morta exists, aye? But... we need a bearing."

Jack clucked his tongue. He hadn't thought of this. Then he had an idea. Raising a finger, he reached into his pocket with his spare hand, producing his compass. With a confident grin at Gibbs, he snapped it open and watched as the arrow spun around. Finally it was still, and Jack stared at it, eyes darkening. Without another word to Gibbs, he rose and stalked out of his cabin, following the arrow towards the Veran. He raised his eyes, and saw it was pointing at Carmen, who was standing on the deck with Norrington. It followed her as she walked a little along.

"Bugger," he muttered, not liking what this meant. He snapped it shut and placed it in his pocket again, his black-outlined eyes on Carmen, who glanced at him suddenly, her smile fading. She blinked, then looked away.

Bloody wonderful.


	16. Elizabeth's Discovery

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Elizabeth's Discovery**

It was a little chilly in the brig, and in their cell, Elizabeth was cuddled up to Will, half-asleep in his arms. She was only partly listening to the conversation between him, his father, and occassionally Edward and Ana. She was exhausted. Her first trip on the Black Pearl and it was going so badly. She hoped Jack and Carmen were okay; but then, of course they would be.

"How could you choose this life?" Will asked.

Bill looked at him. "When they threw me to the bottom of the ocean, I couldn't move, the weight of the sea pressing down on me. I wished I would die but I couldn't. So I called out to anyone who could take my soul..." His eyes darkened. He sighed.

Footsteps came down to the brig again. Elizabeth sat up, instantly more alert. She saw the sneering face of Tobias Hawke, and his brown eyes ate hungrily into her as he placed his hands on the cell door.

"What do you want?" Edward asked, pushing some of his long black hair out of his face.

"Miss Elizabeth," he replied, smirking. "And Bill will kill you if you try to stop me." He laughed, and Elizabeth glanced fearfully at Will's father, who had paled.

She didn't have a choice, did she? She had wanted to be a fearless pirate, now she was going to have to act like one. Kissing Will's cheek softly, she stood up in silence and went to the door.

"Good girl," Tobias purred, opening it for her, allowing her to step out. She glared at him. He slammed the door shut again, locking it, then turned to face her with a perverted smile. She took an automatic step back, but then he had his arms around her, his mouth against her own, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She gagged, struggling fruitlessly, and felt his hand groping at her.

"Bastard!" Will screamed, and she heard him throw himself at the bars.

Tobias released her with an evil smile, and she looked at Will. His father had grabbed him around the shoulders and was struggling to pull him back, with a look of sadness on his face. "Please, William, please let go..."

Elizabeth felt herself being tugged away. She struggled but it was no use. "Will!" she screamed. But then Will was out of sight as Tobias dragged her roughly up the stairs. There were tears stinging her eyes, but a little voice in her head was telling her she had to now lie in the bed she had made for herself.

Tobias pulled her roughly across the deck, pushed open a cabin door and threw her roughly forwards. She landed hard on her hands and knees.

"Captain," Tobias said softly. "This is the girl."

"Excellent," said the cool voice of Aron Chiltingham. "Tobias, leave us." Elizabeth heard the door shut, and remained still on the floor, listening to the slow pacing of the Captain. All was silent for a few moments, before he chuckled and said, "Would you not like to sit down, Miss Swann?"

She looked up at him, trying to keep her cool. He had stopped by the window, his hat and coat on the table beside him. She saw for the first time how handsome he was, how alluring his green eyes were. It made her hesitate before answering, "I'm fine on the floor, thank you."

This made his face split into an attractive grin. "Miss Swann, I really must insist." And he leaned forward and lifted her with strong gloved hands, sitting her on the edge of the bed. He plopped her hat back on her head for her.

She watched him suspiciously as he sat down on his desk. He really wasn't so bad... and it was worrying. "What do you want with me?" she asked.

His eyes glinted. "I merely wanted to pass the time with some female company. Is that such a crime?"

"It depends what you intend to do with the female," she replied fearfully. Was he going to rape her? She scooted back a little automatically.

"Rum, Miss Swann?" he asked suddenly, reaching under the desk and pouring out two glasses of brown rum.

She blinked. Why not? If he was going to do anything to her, it might numb the pain. "Please," she said dully, taking a glass from him and taking a drink.

"You know," Chiltingham observed, leaning back against the desk and sipping his own drink, "for a pirate, you sound especially well-bred. And you're a woman. I don't see that often."

Elizabeth didn't say anything. She wasn't sure how to respond to that. She just looked at her knees and sipped her drink for fear of getting lost in his eyes.

"And that William Turner. He's a good, nice man. I've met good pirates, and I've met nice pirates- but rarely together. William is something I've never seen before."

She wondered why he was telling her all of this. If he was going to rape her, she wished he would just get on with it. All this talk was making her more uneasy.

"And Jack Sparrow- sorry, Captain Jack Sparrow... he's a hell of a man-"

Elizabeth had had enough. "Jack is going to kill you!" she snapped, eyes blazing. She stood up, fists clenched, jaw set. Chiltingham looked back at her, an eyebrow slightly cocked.

He rose from the desk and paced forward slowly. He stood right in front of Elizabeth, leaning down so their faces were very close. She had to look down, feeling an overwhelming urge to kiss him. There was something eerie about this man, yet something magnetic. He suddenly raised a hand, and pushed her lightly, so she fell back to the bed. "Miss Swann," he said, returning to his desk, "I agree that Jack Sparrow is an excellent pirate, but it stands that I cannot be killed."

Elizabeth blinked, fear gripping her. "Wh-what are you?"

He took a long mouthful of rum. "Good question," he said bitterly. "I'm quite afraid you'd have to ask Desperada about that." Then he sat down, looking calmer. "There is only one way I can be killed, I'm afraid. That is by the Heartstone, which I do not keep on my person."

Elizabeth drained her rum then toyed with the glass in her hands. So Chiltingham was undead. Now what would happen? If only Jack were here. "Who has this Heartstone, then?"

"Someone I trust..." he laughed. "She's a friend of mine."

"Pussy Hawke?" Elizabeth ventured.

"Oh, very good, Miss Swann." Chiltingham laughed again. "Very good indeed."

He looked at her with his intense green eyes, and she became uncomfortable again. Was he going to rape her? She remembered Tobias groping her and felt sick.

"He did what?" the Captain said suddenly, looking angry. Elizabeth looked up, startled, then realised he must be able to read minds. She looked away, trying to stop those horrible images of rape going around her mind, terrified he would see them. She heard him laugh. "Elizabeth, darling, I wouldn't rape you. I could make you consent if I wanted it. But I don't... there's only one person I crave right now..." She glanced at his face and saw it was dark and distant. "I can't have her..."

"Carmen," she breathed.

"Like I said before, Miss Swann, very good." He sounded brittle now, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"But... Carmen and Jack-"

"You don't know who she is, do you, Miss Swann?" he asked.

Elizabeth pouted. "Of course I do. She's Princess Carmen Regalia of Evaneta."

He rose to the window, hands behind his back, looking out with an air of sadness. "In this life she is. But when I met her, when I was fifteen, she was named Idony."

"How old are you now?" Elizabeth asked, almost dreading the answer.

"One hundred and thirty," he said quietly. Then he looked back at her. "Tell me, Miss Swann, do you believe in reincarnation?"

"Of course not."

He looked at her grimly. "Neither did I." The conversation seemed to be over, for he went to the door and tugged it open, calling for Pussy. She came in, her pretty face dark and grim. "Take Miss Swann back to her cell, please, Pussy," Chiltingham sighed, waving a hand.

Elizabeth didn't fight as Pussy grabbed her and pulled her away roughly. She was glad to be leaving the strange Captain. They headed for the stairs.

"Quite the little pirate, aren't we?" sneered Pussy, shoving Elizabeth down the stairs.

Elizabeth didn't say anything, just looked at Pussy's throat, where she supposed the Heartstone was most likely to be kept. It sounded like a pretty necklace. There was, however, no stone at Pussy's throat.

Pussy pushed her back into the cell, where she fell into Will's arms. The cell was locked, and Pussy flounced away. Elizabeth sat down.

"What happened?" Ana asked.


	17. Dinner of Heartbreak

**Author's Note: **Oh, it's all falling apart! I do love a good bit of angst. Thanks for the reviews, and feel free to keep them coming.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Dinner of Heartbreak**

Jack sighed as he trawled through what seemed like endless piles of maps stacked up on his desk. It was near evening, and he had come up with three rough estimates for bearings, all very different. Morta, it seemed, was not going to be easy to find. He flicked through the stack of papers, reaching for a bottle of rum on his desk and taking a long drink. He decided on the most likely one, then jumped as he heard Gibbs enter.

"Sorry, Cap'n," Gibbs said. "But Commodore Norrington sent me ter ask if yer had the bearings yet."

"Aye," Jack said, and he handed Gibbs a scrap of paper he had written a lot of notes on. "He should be able to make sense of that, being a navy bigwig."

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs said, and he left, closing the door.

Jack went over to his bed and sat down. The Pearl and the Veran were sailing side-by-side, and he knew Carmen was somewhere on the next ship, probably being entertained by Norrington himself. Every moment that went by, Jack was losing Carmen more and more. What pained him the most was that he knew he was doing the right thing in letting her go.

He pulled out his compass with a shaking hand and opened it, watching as it moved, probably with Carmen walking around. He snapped it shut bitterly.

The door opened again. Gibbs popped his head around it. "Cap'n, Commodore Norrington requests yer presence at a meal on the Veran."

"A meal?" Jack asked, a million thoughts rushing around his head. Norrington must want them to dine together as they were all sailing for a common cause. Still, Jack wasn't sure he could stand Norrington rubbing Carmen in his face; that said, though, Jack would be glad to see Carmen. He sighed. "I'm comin'."

He rose, without stopping to wash or tidy himself up, then climbed easily off the Pearl and onto the Veran. Double doors were open, leading into the dining room, and a golden glow was coming out. Jack hadn't even noticed it was evening before now. The table inside was set, and some of the more important marines were inside already, talking politely. Jack almost grinned before heading inside.

"Alrigh', me hearties?" he asked, swaggering in, grinning.

They all looked up, shocked and scandalised, but nobody replied. They just stared as Jack plonked himself casually in a chair at the table and reached for a bottle of wine.

"Mr Sparrow-" began one of them.

"Captain Sparrow, if you would, lad," Jack replied, looking at him. He had curly black hair sticking out from beneath his wig, and an earnest look in his brown eyes.

"Yes, well," he said, looking a little nervous, perhaps at Jack's appearance. "It's customary to wait for Commodore Norrington before starting."

Jack poured himself some wine and raised it. "Then a toast to Commodore Norrington, for being fashionably late and therefore delaying the satisfaction of his sailors. As to me, though, I do not sail under him, therefore I shall start when I see fit. Cheers!" And he took a long, deep drink.

The Marines looked horrified, but didn't say anything. Jack just grinned and looked around at the food. There were platters of potatoes, a roast pig, dishes of vegetables, small bread rolls, and bottles upon bottles of wine. Jack raised his eyebrows. What a meal!

Suddenly, a hush washed over the Marines. Jack didn't look around, because he knew James Norrington had walked into the room.

"Good evening, gentlemen," Norrington said in his formal tone. "And to you, too, _Captain_ Sparrow. I see you decided to start without me."

Jack looked around, making his eyes large and innocent. He noticed that Carmen was not with the Commodore. This both relieved and hurt him. He swallowed before smiling at Norrington. "Would I do such a thing, dear Jamesie?" Jack distinctly caught the snigger of a couple of the Marines, and saw Norrington's cheeks darken.

"I have no doubt, Sparrow." Then he went to a chair at the head of the table and sat down stiffly. "Shall we begin, men?" he asked, and suddenly the Marines all sat down. Jack found himself seated right beside James, and the man with the curly black hair sat down on his other side.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, mate," Jack said, leaning very close to him, and sticking his hand in his face.

"Lieutenant Simon Greaves," he replied, squirming a little, but shaking his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, mate," Jack said, pouring some more wine. He turned to Norrington, smiling. "Nice ter see you have good taste in men, Commodore." He laughed as Norrington raised his eyebrows. "Just teasing, mate. You Navy men are so easy to bait."

Norrington glared at him for a moment, before saying calmly, "Gentlemen, do you mind if we are joined this evening by Princess Carmen?"

Jack felt his stomach shift as he heard all the Marines murmuring their approval. He didn't answer, merely reached forward and placed some potatoes on his plate.

"Excellent, excellent," Norrington smiled, accepting a bowl of vegetables from Greaves and spooning them delicately onto his plate. "She shall be along in a few moments, she is getting ready in my cabin." Jack gagged on the potato he was eating in shock. Surely, surely...? "Of course, I've agreed that she can have it. I shall sleep with Greaves here. There will be no funny business!" And the Marines laughed, but for a moment Norrington's grey eyes held Jack's over a glass of wine, and Jack felt a surge of anger and bitterness. Saying nothing, he reached for his own glass, and took a long drink.

There was a light knock at the door, and Jack looked up to see Carmen standing in the door. He sighed as he saw her. She looked beautiful, her hair pulled into a tight bun, her eyes outlined in black, rouge on her lips. She was wearing a long, full, decent red dress, complimented by the Heartstone. Jack wondered for a moment why Norrington kept this sort of thing on board, then realised he had probably brought it for Carmen.

Carmen didn't look at Jack. Norrington stood up, and kissed her hand politely. "Do I look alright?" she asked softly, looking up at him from beneath her lashes. Jack had seen that look before, and it pained him to see her use it on the Commodore.

"You look beautiful," he purred, pulling out a chair between his own and Jack's. Jack closed his eyes. Why, _why_, did Norrington have to rub his nose in it?

Carmen sat down elegantly, and Jack could smell the powerful, floral perfume she was wearing. Still, she didn't look at him, positioning her legs so that they weren't touching his. James poured her a glass of wine, and sat down beside her, starting to eat again. Jack tried not to stare at her, taking a few slices of pork and placing them on his plate, toying with them nervously. He caught her eyes on him, saw the pain in them. Then she looked back to her plate, and allowed Norrington to give her some vegetables.

Jack had a huge, overwhelming urge to apologise and kiss her, hard and deep, right in front of Norrington. He knew she would forgive him easily. But the problem was, he was _Captain Jack Sparrow_, and Captain Jack Sparrow did not, and would not, grovel in front of the Navy. Period.

"Is dinner to your taste, your Highness?" Norrington asked, his voice thick and sticky.

"Yes, it's quite delicious," she replied, in a formal voice Jack wasn't sure he'd heard her use before. "Mr Sparrow, would you pass the gravy, please?"

Jack was so surprised that she had addressed him he didn't even bother to correct her about her use of 'Mr' instead of 'Captain'. He reached for the gravy and handed it to her without looking at her, feeling miserable and empty. He felt her soft fingers brush against his hand as she took the jug from him.

"Your Highness, may I have a moment?" Norrington asked suddenly, looking flushed and nervous. Jack swallowed. He had a feeling he knew what was coming.

Carmen looked at him, her lips slightly parted in surprise, but she nodded. "Yes, of course." Everything in Jack was telling him that now was the moment to act, to make her his, but he didn't move as they rose and walked slowly out of the doors. Carmen didn't look at him.

Jack gripped his glass tightly, swallowing his wine in one mouthful. He knew his face must be white. He could hear Greaves talking to him, saying something about the Black Pearl, but for once he did not feel like singing the praises of his beloved ship.

There had been hope in him, a bright, burning hope in his heart, but it was fading now. His eyes glanced nervously to the door.

Then they came back in, their hands actually entwined, smiling, glowing. Jack felt his heart sink as the beaming, beautiful Carmen avoided his eye. Norrington pulled out a chair for her and they sat down. He reached for his glass and raised it. The men instantly fell quiet.

"I'd like to propose a toast," the Commodore announced, "to the success of this campaign!" All around Jack, cheers went up. Norrington wasn't finished. "And also, to the lovely Princess Carmen of Evaneta, who has just agreed to be my wife!"

Horror. Jack felt it flood his veins like ice, and as the Marines stood up to clap and cheer, he remained seated, chalk-white, one hand curled tightly around his glass. He stared, agape, at Carmen, who turned her amber eyes on him as her future husband had his hand wrung. For a moment, her expression was one of deep sorrow, but then she looked away again.

"Beg your pardon, gentlemen," Jack said without thinking. "Maps to read, things to pillage and the like... my lady..." he nodded, standing up and heading for the door. Cool air filled his lungs as he stepped outside, and the sky promised rain. Good. He felt like a good storm.

Now Jack Sparrow knew what it was like to be the owner of a broken heart. The little, burning hope that had so illuminated him had gone. His eyes promised wetness of their own.

He was almost ready to board the Pearl when he heard the dining room doors slam shut behind him. He froze, knowing who it was simply by the scent of flowers caught on the breeze. He closed his eyes.

"Stop!" Carmen cried.

Jack swallowed. He did not look around. "I suppose congratulations are in order, luv. Fine man, Norrington, isn't he?"

"Jack!" she said, her voice choked. She paused. He heard her step forward. "Why are you being like this? You- it's pretty clear you don't love me, Jack."

Love? Jack had barely considered the idea of loving anyone. But it made sense. Was he in love with Carmen? There was only one way to know. He turned around, slowly, staring at her, feeling his heart go faster as his eyes fell on her. He had to love her. He must love her. A tear was snaking down her cheek. Jack opened his mouth to tell her how he felt, but then the door of the dining room opened.

It was Norrington. "Is everything alright?" he asked suspiciously, walking over to Carmen and snaking an arm around her waist.

Jack didn't answer. He had lost the woman he was in love with. Shaking his head, he tore his eyes away from Carmen's melancholy expression, and boarded his own ship. Tears were springing up in his eyes as he pushed open his cabin door.

He had lost Carmen.


	18. Morta

**Author's Note: **Thanks everyone for continued support of this fic. I've started planning the sequel out, because it always takes me ages. I want to write the next one, then a different version of DMC using my characters. (So Vertigo and this one are set after CoTBP.) Anyway, review!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Morta**

The night was cold and wind shook the window of James Norrington's cabin. A storm lashed outside, and the sea was rough. Lying in his bed, Carmen was curled into a tight, cold little ball. She knew that she should be happy; she was engaged to a fine and decent man. But there were tears rolling down her porcelain cheeks. Tears for Jack. His hesitation had told her that he was certainly not in love with her, but she was starting to believe she was in love with him.

She definately did not love James. She respected him, liked him, even enjoyed his company, but she felt something entirely different for Jack. It had to be love.

Her fingers gripped the Heartstone tightly as she closed her eyes and tried for a moment to pretend she was back in Jack's bed, so long ago, when her feelings for the pirate had first began. His bed had been rich with the scents of rum and salt, and something spicy. The quilt had been thick and soft. It was so hard to imagine it in Norrington's bed, which smelled only of the soap used to wash the stiff, hard sheets.

Jack had saved her when she was a child. She owed him everything, and now it seemed she had given him the thing any person treasures the most; their heart. It pained her to think that he was not willing to give his own heart back to her. Even if he did love her, he would never have her, because she was a princess and he was a pirate.

James, on the other hand, wanted her. He had told her he loved her when he had proposed, and his eyes had been bright with honesty. She had melted at the sight of that.

Over a clash of thunder, she heard shouting on deck. Perhaps they had reached Morta. Standing up, she reached for the clean white robe James had left her to pull over her nightdress, and headed for the door, long hair streaming behind her. She tugged it open and shivered as she swallowed a mouthful of cold raindrops.

People were running about on deck, apparently getting ready to leave and fight. On the Black Pearl, still beside them, she could see the pirates acting in a similar way. She heard someone shout to lower the anchor, and she went to the railing, leaning over to see an island ahead of them. It was not much more than a shapeless grey rock, sprouting out of the water in a sinister way. Docked beside it was the Martyr.

She gripped the railing, looking at the Black Pearl hopefully. But she couldn't see Jack. Her heart sank a little. Suddenly, a hand grasped her shoulder, and she turned to see James. A blush stained her cheeks, and she felt sure he would be able to see her thoughts of Jack in her eyes.

"Carmen!" he exclaimed, sounding surprised. He was soaked through, clutching a rifle. His grey eyes narrowed. "What are you doing out here?"

"I came to see what the shouting was about." She looked back to the Martyr and shuddered. "Is that Morta?"

"Yes, it is," he replied, cupping her face in his hand and kissing her forehead. "Don't worry."

"I'd best go get ready," she said.

"Ready?" James asked, before his face darkened. "Carmen, you are not fighting. For your own good, please return to my cabin." His tone was firm.

"Very well," she replied quietly, and she gave into his kiss, all the while planning how she was going to fight. James never had to find out she had gone against his order, and she had to help save her friends. As James kissed her, she couldn't help but remember that Jack had let her fight and be free. She missed that. She missed Jack.

**xXx**

Edward tossed his head back angrily, getting his long black hair out of his face as an ugly, deformed pirate bound his hands tightly before him. The rope was tight and rough, but he said nothing. He narrowed his green eyes in distaste at the pirate's yellow teeth and looked around the brig. Will was having his hands bound by Bill, who looked as though he was about to cry. Elizabeth and Ana already had their hands bound, and Pussy and Tobias were standing by them, grinning coldly.

Edward wondered what was going to happen. The ship had anchored. He was sure that couldn't be good. All he knew was that he would protect Ana if it cost him his life. Not that she needed much protecting. He exchanged a warm glance with her.

There were heavy footsteps on the stairs, and Aron Chiltingham appeared, smiling. "Ready to leave, are we?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

Edward grunted in surprise as the ugly pirate shoved him towards the stairs. He felt himself stumble up them, pressed between the pirate and Elizabeth, who was apparently being dragged up the stairs by Pussy. This close, he could smell Elizabeth's perfume.

They came out into the night, and all around them a storm raged. Edward's hair whipped around his face, and he almost fell over as he was pushed towards one of two small rowing boats. He was pushed into it, into the seat beside Elizabeth. Opposite them, Ana and Will were sitting. Bill was sitting behind them, looking completely depressed. Edward watched Chiltingham, Pussy, Tobias, and a few other pirates climb into the other boat. Then they were being lowered to the water.

"What's going to happen?" Elizabeth asked fearfully.

"I don't know," Edward admitted, as they hit the water. The ships seemed to move alone, without anyone rowing. They were heading towards an ugly grey island.

"Father," Will said, then hesitated, as though saying the word had felt strange. "Wh-what's going to happen?"

Bill did not answer. There was doom and hopelessness in his eyes. It did not help Edward feel any better. He looked to the black water, rushing dangerously around. Was this going to be his end? He thought back to when he had been kidnapped by Will Turner and forced onto the Black Pearl. He had made the decision to stay. Edward knew he was a pirate a heart.

They were sailing into a tunnel. It was dark, and the only light was coming from a lantern in Pussy's hand. Edward looked to Elizabeth. Her face was chalk-white, her lips thin. Will was looking to his father, his expression one of anger. Ana looked as she often did; impassive.

As the flickering light of Pussy's lantern moved over the banks of the water, Edward could see sparkling treasure mixed with the decaying bodies of dead men. He swallowed and looked away. They soon came to a stop at a opening to a large cave, from which a golden glow was coming. Wondering what horror was awaiting inside, Edward said nothing as he was tugged from the boat by a pirate, shoved forward into it.

It was large and the air felt _old. _It was stiff and cold, despite the many flaming torches on the walls. At the opposite end to the door, there was an raised platform, upon which there was a large stone table. A book in a golden cover lay on the floor beside it.

"Your souls shall become mine in this very cave!" Chiltingham laughed. Edward felt Ana move closer to him suddenly. "How do you feel about that?"

"Father!" Will choked out, looking to Bill, who was standing behind them. There were tears rolling freely down Bill's cheeks, but he merely shook his head.

Chiltingham stood on the platform and lifted the book in his gloved hands, opening it. He pulled out his sword and pointed it at Ana. "You first, my darling."

Ana didn't move. "No," she hissed acidly. Pussy laughed and pulled out her pistol, pointing it at Ana's head. Still, Edward's love did not flinch. "I would rather die than be owned."

Edward heard more pirates arriving behind them. It sounded as though the whole of the Martyr had arrived to watch. There was surely no hope. Apparently bored of waiting for Ana to make a move, both Pussy and Tobias had grabbed her and were dragging her.

"Ana!" Edward cried.

**xXx**

Carmen found, to her delight, that in Jack's cabin, there were all manner of weapons and clothes. She had snuck in right after James had left her and, trying not to lose herself in memories and misery just at being back in here, starting searching around. It didn't take long to find what she wanted. Quickly she changed into a loose white shirt and some black breeches, praying that nobody would walk in. She found two odd boots that were too large for her feet, but she stuffed them with some silk handkerchiefs she found in his top drawer. She found a slightly bent sword and an ancient-looking pistol on top of a pile of clothes in the corner, and a belt to attach them to curled around three empty rum bottles. She had hidden her night-things in the pile of clothes, figuring they probably wouldn't be noticed.

She needed a hat. Her face had to be hidden. She pulled open a cupboard, then froze as she heard footsteps approaching the cabin. Without thinking, she rolled under Jack's bed, lying stock still. She held her breath as the door opened, and she watched Jack's boots move about. Tears stung her eyes. This had happened before, the very first time they had met.

As he walked around, she realised her hand was on top of something. Slowly, she turned her head to see a hat. She smiled grimly, then jumped as she heard the door close. Jack was gone. Exhaling slowly, she climbed out from beneath the bed, hiding her hair beneath the hat, lowering it so that her face was hidden. She took a deep breath, then went out of the door herself, seeing Jack heading down to one of the longboats. She hurried down after him, praying he wouldn't recognise her. Despite letting her fight before, she had a feeling that this time he might attempt to stop her.

"Hurry up!" Jack called back to her, and she hurried forward. He obviously didn't know it was her, and she climbed into the opposite end of the boat to him, finding herself next to Mr Gibbs.

She checked her hat was still in place as the boat hit the water, and watched Jack closely as they rowed their way over to the island. Four or five more small boats moved along with them, all full of pirates. The Navy boats were behind. Jack's face was shadowed beneath his hat, his eyes as black as the kohl around them. He looked deeply troubled and she felt her heart ache.

She was soaked through, from the pouring rain of the relentless storm. What a horrible night. She shuddered.

They were sailing through a narrow cave, into an internal cavern. The place was dark and cold. It made the hair on Carmen's neck prickle. From a wide opening in front of them, she could see golden light spilling out, and hear pirates chanting. Then, above that, a familiar voice shouted Ana's name. It was Edward.

The pirates jumped silently from the boat, and Carmen followed them up a narrow ledge that looked over the cavern in which the Martyr crew was gathered. Carmen stared down, horrified, as she took in the pirates gathered around, Edward, Elizabeth and Will standing bound, looking scared, and Aron Chiltingham, reading from a large golden book. Ana was lying on a stone table.

She looked along the row of pirates from the Black Pearl but nobody seemed to be doing anything. Something had to be done. Throwing caution the wind, Carmen pulled out her pistol, cocked it, and shot at Chiltingham. It hit him in the chest and the book toppled from his hands.

All eyes down in the cavern were now on Jack's crew and the Marines. Before she knew what was happening, everyone was rushing towards each other, a fight breaking out.

"What do yer think you're doing?" a voice demanded at her ear, and she realised with a start it was Jack. For a moment, she thought she'd been caught out. "You wait for orders before you shoot, savvy?"

She didn't look around, terrified he'd realise it was her. But then someone leapt at them, and Jack drew his sword, engaging the man. Carmen took her chance, hurrying away, going down to Will, Edward and Elizabeth. She drew her sword without looking at them, cutting through the rope on their wrists easily.

"Thanks," Will said, inclining his head.

"It's alright," Carmen replied without thinking. She coloured as she felt Elizabeth, Will and Edward stare at her.

"_What _are you doing here, Carmen?" Edward demanded.

Will punched an enemy pirate in the jaw as he ran past. "Now really isn't the time for brotherly concern, Edward. We need to fight."

"Will's right," Elizabeth said.

They dispersed, and Carmen stood still for a moment, watching Edward rush off to save Ana. She sighed, and turned to join the fight...

... Only to find herself face-to-face with Aron Chiltingham, who smiled.


	19. Battle In The Caves

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the wait for this. Eeep! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Please do keep them coming, you guys make my day. This chapter's for MJ-Skywalker.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Battle In The Caves**

Sweat formed a light sheen on his tanned cheeks as he raised his sword to block the blow of the enemy pirate. He heard his own hair clicking as he lunged forward and caught the enemy around the neck with his arm, then stuck his sword through his stomach.

Jack sighed as the other pirate dropped dead to the floor, stopping to wipe his blade on the man's shirt. He turned around, checking on his own crew. He could make out Will kicking another man, see Edward and Ana attacking a group of Chiltingham's men. Chiltingham himself wasn't standing too far from Jack, but his attention was focused on a pirate standing before him. Jack cocked his head. Was that one of his own?

Norrington ran past him, locked in a fight with an ugly pirate. Jack raised his eyebrows but stared at Chiltingham. There was something awfully familiar about that pirate standing before him. Jack moved forward a little as Chiltingham began to speak.

"You're the pirate who shot me?" he asked, green eyes twinkling.

The other pirate inclined his head, but remained silent.

"I hate to break it to you, my dear fellow, but I cannot be-"

"Killed," broke in the pirate in a voice that made Jack's heart skip a beat. He pulled out his compass without thinking and snapped it open, mouth open in horror as it pointed towards the pirate. He was going to _kill _Carmen if they got out of this. "Yes, I am rather sick of hearing about that, so please, spare me." She reached up with fingers Jack should have known were feminine, and swept her hat off her head. Her long golden-brown hair tumbled down and Jack could see her defiant smirk.

"Miss Carmen!" Chiltingham said with that disturbing smile. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

Jack cried out in pain as he was suddenly kicked. As he fell to the ground, he looked up into the cold eyes of Tobias Hawke. He held his sword at Jack's throat and grinned.

"That was easy," he sneered. "So ends the great Jack Sparrow."

Jack made his eyes round with surprise. "Pussy!" he gasped, addressing someone behind Tobias. Tobias turned automatically to see nobody, and Jack leapt up, grinning, some of his hair stuck to his neck. Tobias turned back to him and snarled, and their swords met with a loud clang.

Jack watched over his shoulder, licking his lips, searching for Carmen and Chiltingham. He saw them at last, and made a face as he watched him drag her towards the slab. She was kicking and screaming, trying to free herself.

"You're going to die at the end of my sword," Tobias smirked. "How does that feel?"

"Positively heartbreaking," Jack said hotly back, eyes narrowing as they fell on Tobias. He didn't have time for this. He needed to save Carmen.

Tobias leaned forward, moving as though to run him through, but Jack kicked the sword from his hand, and without hesitation, ran his own sword through his stomach. For a long moment they stood still, looking into each other's eyes. Then Tobias dropped to the floor. Jack pushed his sword back into it's sheath and looked up at the platform. Around him, people were fighting, but his eyes were fixed only on Carmen, tied to the slab, and Chiltingham, reading from his book.

Jack ran towards the side of the cave, grabbing one of the flaming torches that lit the place. Then he ran back towards the platform, face set. Carmen's eyes fell on him as he approached, and he saw them widen. Chiltingham did not look up until Jack was standing right before him. In one smooth moment, Jack brought down the torch and set the book alight.

He looked at Jack with evil green eyes, but Jack merely grinned and placed his torch towards Chiltingham's arm, watching in satisfaction as he started to burn. Chiltingham, flames lapping at him, moved away, stumbling, calling his crew to help him. Jack turned back to Carmen.

He wasn't sure what to say to her. He was in love with her... His eyes avoided her face as he cut her free with his sword. She sat up, pulling the rope from her wrists.

"Go back to the ships," he said finally.

"No." She was glaring at him, eyes flashing dangerously.

"What are you trying to prove, Carmen?" he demanded, becoming very tempted to drag her all the way back to the Pearl. "Why are you doing this?"

Her eyes looked back at him, and they softened a little. "Do you not know?"

There was a loud groan, and they both turned to see James Norrington locked in a fight with a large, black-haired man. Norrington's sword was lying on the ground several feet away from him, and the black-haired man kicked him to the ground, raising his sword.

Jack reached for his pistol, but he was too slow. A gun went off next to him, and the black-haired man crumpled to the floor. Jack and Norrington both turned to stare at Carmen, who was holding the smoking pistol.

"Carmen!" James exclaimed, and she blushed, standing up and walking to him. Jack looked away, deciding he didn't have it in him to watch another sickening scene between them.

All of Aron Chiltingham's men were moving over to him. Now would be a good chance to make an escape. "Abandon the caves!" Jack said. "Head for the ships!" His own men started to move without question, and Jack tried not to count how many he'd lost. He was unsurprised to find that the Marines were less keen to answer to him, but he was quite surprised to hear Norrington shout,

"Follow Captain Sparrow's orders, men!"

Jack turned around, eyes wide, and saw Norrington incline his head gravely. His arm was around Carmen, who was looking calmly at the wall behind Jack. Jack sighed and turned to leave, heading back towards their boats with the streaming mass of pirates and Marines. He looked back to see Chiltingham, now a mere fireball. But Jack knew he wouldn't die.

They needed to escape, and quickly.


	20. The Hunt

**Author's Note: **Sorry I haven't updated in soooo long. I've had no net access. At least you can't say this is a short chapter lol. Thanks everyone for the reviews, keep them coming!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: The Hunt**

The sun was resting on the horizon as Carmen left Norrington's cabin. He had requested she go in there to wash and change, for he declared it was quite wrong for a woman to wear a man's clothing. Personally, Carmen thought it might be because the clothing belonged to Jack. Instead, she had been given a nice, simple green dress and some proper shoes. It felt strange to be wearing a dress again.

The sky was a wonderful blur of purple and pink, and the air was crisp and cool after the storm. Carmen could have spent all day in this spot. But she needed to put Jack's things back. She knew deep down this was probably only an excuse to see him again, but she ignored it.

She walked over to the side. The two ships were still sailing side-by-side. It was still going to be quite a jump to the Pearl though. She knew she should call for one of the pirates to help her, but she was determined to prove she was capable. She glanced around to check that no Marines were watching, especially James, then climbed shakily onto the rail. Then she jumped.

She hit the deck of the Pearl hard and on her front, feeling the wind knocked out of her. She lay still for a while, feeling her cheeks grow dark. She hoped Jack hadn't seen.

"What _are_ you doing, luv?" asked a familiar voice above her, and she felt her blush deepen.

"I fell," she said shortly, reluctantly accepting Jack's help to get up. She bent down to pick up the pile of his things. "Is that such a crime?"

"Oh, are we in a 'let's-not-talk-to-Jack' mood?" Jack asked, his eyes twinkling. Her heart ached at the sight.

"No," she replied, looking away.

"You know, Princess, if either of us has the right to be mad at the other, surely it is me. After all, who snuck out to fight an undead pirate after being ordered to stay here?"

"That was Norrington, not you." She realised she had said 'Norrington' instead of 'James'. She cursed herself, daring to turn her eyes back to Jack's.

"I know it was _dear James_," he said, his eyebrows high, "but that doesn't mean _I _wanted you to come along and risk death."

"You aren't in charge of me," she snapped. "And last time I checked, neither was he."

Jack was staring hard at her, eyes narrowed. "Well, I see no need to continue this conversation if you have no intention of talking to me like a fellow person. What was it you wanted?"

She held out his effects. "These belong to you."

He took them from her, shaking his head in disbelief. "Ta," he said simply, and walked away, disappearing into his cabin. She sighed and looked after him, feeling oddly heavy. She was engaged to James Norrington, and she should simply try to forget her love for Jack Sparrow. But it was not that easy. She wanted, more than anything else, for him to admit he loved her back.

She should just give up hope. James was a good, kind, brave man. He was just... not Jack. She wished things between her and Jack were... well, normal again. Ever since that blasted island, things had been downright awkward, and it was breaking her heart.

"Penny fer yer thoughts, Miss Carmen?" growled Joshamee Gibbs, approaching her suddenly.

"I'm afraid I could barely begin to put them into words," she replied honestly.

"Ah. 'Tis a lucky escape we just had from Cap'n Chiltingham, Miss, yer just mark me words," he said in his gravelly voice. "Jack wasn' too pleased with yer fer gettin' involved."

"I had to save my friends. I'm not a total pirate yet," she said, and actually managed a small smile.

"Even pirates have feelings, Miss Carmen," Gibbs said, eyebrows raising, and she was sure she blushed, thinking of Jack. "'Tis often said that the most shielded of hearts can love the most."

"I should like to hope so," Carmen said softly, looking away, hating herself for the burning feeling in her eyes. "But I now believe that it is a fool's hope to think the heart could belong to me."

Gibbs had an uncanny ability to know exactly what she was talking about. His eyes were deep with meaning as she looked back to him. "Like I said, _shielded _hearts, Miss."

She blinked. Gibbs was suggesting there was hope- but was there? She was becoming bored of the games and the waiting. She had James Norrington; a man who adored her without question, who would love her forever. "Thanks," she said to Gibbs, because she had no idea how else to respond.

Jack reappeared at that moment, closing his cabin door behind him. His eyes locked with Carmen's own, and she felt her stomach turn over. He swaggered over to them, face serious. Gibbs lowered his head.

"Jack," he said simply.

"My dear Mr Gibbs," Jack replied, clapping him on the back. "Tell me, are we making good time?"

"Good time? Aye, I should say. But why do yer ask, Cap'n? We've escaped Chiltingham."

"Escape? One ought not be so sanguine, Master Gibbs. Indeed, we have _escaped_ Morta. But do you not think that said pirate captain will be following us? At the moment, we are not sailing away freely, but we are running, fleeing, absconding, praying to God himself that to Aron Chiltingham we are but a pretty little dot on the horizon, savvy?" Jack said all this very quickly, his face right in that of the confused-looking Gibbs. Carmen, meanwhile, was starting to worry. They were not free? Her hand had flown to the Heartstone. Of course, now Chiltingham would want revenge more than before. Jack turned to her abruptly. "Carmen, a word," he said simply, mysteriously.

She did not protest as he wrapped a hand around her wrist and starting moving. She was excited; was he finally going to admit he loved her? They were heading to the brig. He was silent as they made their way down the steps, and her heart raced.

But down in the brig, it sunk. Sitting down there, looking grim and serious, were Elizabeth, Will, Ana and Edward. They greeted her simply with nods. Trying to hide her hurt, she asked coolly, "What is going on?"

"We're having a discussion," Edward informed her, sounding more tired than she had ever heard. He reached up to move his hair out of his face. "Jack thought it would be a good idea for you to join us."

"It wasn't just me," Jack said quickly, coldly, as though determined Carmen would not think he wanted her there. This hurt, and she swallowed around a painful lump.

"Anyway," Elizabeth said in a strangely sharp voice, casting Jack a dark look, "I found out how to kill Aron Chiltingham."

"Kill him- as in for good?" Carmen asked. For a brief moment, she thought back to their kiss, how she had felt then. Then she thought of Mar. All of a sudden, she felt hard and cold.

"Yes," Elizabeth said, her face excited and dark. She leaned forward. "His lifeforce is connected to the Heartstone."

Carmen reached automatically for the stone at her throat. She wrapped her fingers around it. "So do we destroy it?" she asked, avoiding Jack's eye.

"We believe so," Jack said, speaking crisply and sharply, most unlike his usual self. "But we're going to wait and see what Chiltingham has to say. Because he _is _going to catch up with us."

"Alright," Carmen said, uncomfortable and hurt by his tone. "Alright then."

"If we destroy it, we can free my father," Will said abruptly, plunging them into an even more awkward silence.

Carmen cleared her throat. "I'm- I'm going back to see James," she said acidly. "Thank you for keeping me informed. Good day." She didn't wait for an answer before heading up the stairs, feeling unusually brittle and cold. She thought of Mar and Jack and her heart ached.

**xXx**

Aron lay on his bed, hands beneath his head, watching Pussy pace with an idle expression. Her sobbing was irritating him, the way she tossed her hair was irritating him, the way she kept muttering pointless threats was irritating him. This woman, who had once been so attractive in his eyes, had become a total bore. Sure, her brother had just died, but it was only Tobias. In Aron's opinion, Tobias was a greasy idiot that the world would be better off without. Out of the pair of them, Pussy had so much more potential.

"Do not panic, my dear," he said slowly, green eyes flickering after her. "We shall have our revenge."

"Revenge?" she repeated sharply, looking at him with wild, red-rimmed eyes. "We already tried to get revenge! Look how that ended!"

He raised an eyebrow. "I suggest you think who you are talking to."

"Sorry," she shot back tartly.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Aron asked, truly intruiged.

"First of all it was that floaty, softly spoken princess! And you, _you_ staring at her, all... all dew-eyed! That hurt, Aron!" she shouted back, her cheeks red. "And now my brother is dead and you just don't care!"

"Oh."

"Oh?" she repeated, eyes flashing.

Aron sat up, rising and going over to her. He watched with some satisfaction as she flinched, but he merely traced a finger along her jaw. "Pussy- Tally, have I ever let you down? Your brother... that's a tragedy, but he isn't my responsibility. You are."

She exhaled slowly. "I suppose so..."

He brushed her lips with his, drawing her closer. "Dear, I'm only doing this for you..." His hands moved to her shirt, and he pulled it down over her shoulders. But as his eyes fell on her bare throat, he hissed and stepped back. "The Heartstone! Where is it?"

She flushed. "I- I don't know!" There was definate fear in her blue orbs now, and she stepped back.

He clenched his teeth. "After the Pearl we must go. It has to be there!" A sudden thought came to him, and he smiled.

"What are you happy about?" Pussy asked.

"If someone wears the Stone... I can control them..."

**xXx**

Even though it was early morning, Jack Sparrow was drinking rum. He savoured the feel of the burning liquid slipping down his throat, numbing the constant pain in his chest. He was trying to concentrate on coming up with a plan to make sure everyone was okay, but it was hard when Carmen's pretty face kept drifting before his eyes. It was most off-putting.

He remembered when she used to trust him. Now, she just seemed constantly angry at him. He knew letting her go was for the best. But it was breaking his heart to have her be so cold and hard.

He ran a hand through his hair, trying to get rid of all these thoughts. He looked around as Gibbs came in, carrying another two bottles of rum.

"Mr Gibbs, you are my favourite sailor ever," he slurred, taking both bottles.

"Dare I ask it, Cap'n; is it not too early ter be gettin' drunk?"

"It is never too early," Jack said sagely, opening a new bottle and taking a long drink. "Nor is it ever too late. The time is always right, Master Gibbs, for rum."

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs nodded. "Aye. I'm goin' ter go and prepare some food."

"Excellent idea," Jack said.

He watched Gibbs leave, then turned back to his desk. He had to be going insane. He had never felt so dull, so lifeless, so empty. He was tempted to run and find Carmen and hold her. God, how he wanted to hold her.

The door opened again. He turned around and started at the sight of Carmen herself, standing so calmly in the shadows of the doorway. Her expression was intense, her pretty lips pouted. Those amber eyes were somehow more dull than usual. She stepped forward.

"Carmen?" he asked, standing up.

Then she was kissing him, hard and passionate, pressing her slender frame against him. He gave into her hot, wet mouth without thinking, taking her into his arms. He had wanted this so badly. And now she was his, kissing him, wanting him.

He froze as he heard scraping metal. He moved back to see Carmen had drawn a sword he hadn't even noticed on her. What was going on? Her eyes were empty.

"Carmen?" he asked again.

Then she lunged for him. Natural reflexes kicking in, he drew his own sword and blocked. He didn't understand what was happening. She swung again, but he moved lightly out of the way.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

Then she was moving the sword quickly, expertly. He had seen her fight before, and she had never, never been this good. He was having to really concentrate on her blade now, blocking it, moving swiftly. He stared into her empty eyes, trying to understand why she was attacking him. He felt sick.

Jack leapt back to dodge one of her blows, and fell backwards onto the deck. He managed to keep his balance, leaping away. "Stop it!" he shouted, blocking as she swung a blow at him. He ducked around the mast and rolled away, but she caught him quickly, her blonde-brown hair tumbling wildly around her blank face.

"What on earth are you two doing?" Will asked from where he was standing nearby. As Jack glimpsed his face, he saw Will looked amused. He thought they were playing. Actually, a few people had gathered around. Great.

Then he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He glanced down slowly, realising that as he had looked around, she had slashed his stomach. Scarlet blood was spurting out onto his shirt.

"Hey!" Edward said suddenly, rushing forward as Carmen moved back towards Jack, sword raised.

Jack barely blinked before Edward was on the floor. As Carmen turned, he saw the Heartstone glimmering at her throat. And then he knew. He raised eyes to Carmen's, and saw the poisonous green orbs of Aron Chiltingham looking back. "Oh, it's you," he said, before his legs gave way. He realised he was sitting in a puddle of his own blood. Someone was screaming.

"What's wrong, Jack Sparrow?" Aron asked, twisting Carmen's soft voice. "Do you love Carmen Regalia, dear Jack?"

A tear escaped Jack's eye. He wondered where it had come from. "God, yes," he whispered. Then he reached up suddenly and his fingers wrapped around the Heartstone.

Blackness.


	21. Wounded

**Author's Note: **I've gone back to school (boo) so until I come up with a proper writing timetable, updates might be a little random for this. I'm still working on planning the sequel, and some of the plot points in it are brought up in this chapter. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, please do keep them coming!  
EDIT: This chapter wasn't showing up before so I'm reposting it... hopefully it will work...

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One: Wounded**

"Carmen? Carmen, darling?"

"James?" Carmen felt herself coming around slowly, aware of a headache and a sick feeling in her throat. She was lying in his bed, though she found she simply could not remember getting into it.

She felt his cool fingers cover her own. "Yes, darling. How are you feeling?"

She opened her eyes, blinking and reaching up to rub them. Everything was blurred for a moment before returning to usual. James was standing by the bed, caught in a beam of afternoon sunlight. He looked deeply troubled. "Confused," she replied, sitting up. "What happened, James?"

He pointed wordlessly at the Heartstone, which was on the bedside table. She raised her eyebrows in question, but he cleared his throat. "It controlled you."

"Controlled?" She felt horror flood her. Aron Chiltingham had been in control of her? She felt so helpless, so weak. Then she thought a little harder. What had she done? Dear God- what if she had hurt Jack? For a moment she didn't care if James saw the fear on her face. "James, what did I-?"

"You attacked him," James said quietly.

Him? Him had to be Jack. Deep down, James knew what she had been thinking. But she didn't have time to dwell on it. "James, is he alright?"

James was wearing an unreadable expression. "He's lost a lot of blood. But he should be fine." He paused, shifting his weight, moving his fingers from Carmen's. "Mr Turner wanted you to take care of him, nurse him."

Carmen looked away, her long hair falling into her face. She felt so guilty. She had hurt poor Jack. The knowledge that she couldn't face him hit her hard. Tugging on the sleeve of her dress, she replied, "I can't."

She had known the reply would please James, who nodded. "I don't advise it. You're quite ill yourself. You should rest."

"Yes, James," she replied bleakly. She settled back against the pillows, tired and guilty. How could she? Surely, _surely_ she should have been able to stop herself? She knew she had to avoid Jack. Maybe she would fall for James instead. Maybe they would be happy together, and they would rule Evaneta together well. A tear ran down her cheek, and she wondered if she was crying for herself or for Jack.

There was shouting outside. Not more fighting; Carmen sighed bitterly, and looked at James. "The Martyr must have caught up with us," he said, looking worried for a moment. "Promise me you'll stay in here."

"I shall," she replied, wiping away the tear.

His hands cupped her cheeks. "No, _promise _me, Carmen."

She looked back into those grey-green eyes, so deep and thoughtful, and felt nothing. "I promise, James." He hesitated a moment, pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, then turned and left. She heard the door close and closed her eyes. She was too tired to fight, too numb with shock and horror at what she had done. She didn't want to see Jack, and she definately didn't want to see Aron Chiltingham.

She tried to remember. She wanted to know exactly what she had done. But it was just a blank. "Think, Lainey, think," she muttered, then realised what she had said. When she was much younger, she had said that quite often.

Something was coming back to her. She forgot her own surprise at calling herself Lainey again as she saw, in her head, Jack kneeling in a growing pool of blood. It was so... red. And it was coming out of his stomach.

It was the most disturbing thing that had ever entered her head. Her shoulders trembled.

But still, there was more. Her eyes were distant as she remembered, remembering as she had done so long ago on Chalpa.

_"Do you love Carmen Regalia, dear Jack?"_ Those words had left her mouth, but in a harsh voice she didn't know. Jack had looked back up at her, and a tear had leaked down his cheek. It was strange to see a tear on that golden skin.

_"God, yes."_

She gasped. "Oh my God..."

Captain Jack Sparrow was in love with her.

She didn't know whether to scream in joy or anguish. How was she supposed to move on now? Joy won out, though. It leaked through her, out of her eyes and down her cheeks in the form of tears of happiness. He loved her back.

He loved her back.

She felt suddenly awake, suddenly brighter. The guilt was still there, but it was joined by something glowing, something wonderful. She was suddenly unable to keep still, and despite her promise to James, she was considering going to Jack. She stood up, feeling shaky on her feet, but still certain of what she wanted to do. She knew she ought to arm herself if she was going out of the cabin, though. Sadly, this was not Jack's cabin, and there were no random weapons lying around. Damn James for thinking of everything.

She was bent over a cabinet hopefully when she heard the door open behind her. She froze. "James, I'm sorry."

There was no reply. She cursed herself under her breath. Then she heard footsteps, heavy footsteps. They sounded as though they belonged to boots, not shoes, and she realised that it couldn't possibly be James. Tensing in fear, she spun around, her hair whipping around her face, to see...

"Jack!" she exclaimed. Her amber eyes looked at his dark, shadowed face. There was something wrong with him. She raised an eyebrow. "Jack, what is it?"

He didn't answer, but a hand shot out suddenly and grabbed her arm. His grip was tight, bruising, and she winced. She tried to shake him off automatically.

"Jack, let go, that hurts!" she cried. But he just gripped harder and with his spare hand grabbed the Heartstone. "No, Jack, no!" she said. "It'll control you!" She had no idea what was going on, but there was something chilling about the glazed over look in his eyes as he slid it into his pocket.

Then he grabbed her other arm with the same intense grip. Real fear took her then. _This wasn't Jack Sparrow. _She screamed, praying to God James would come rushing in and save her. But then Jack's hand was over her mouth firmly, his other arm gripping her against him. He was dragging her towards the door. Thrashing madly, Carmen caught a glance of his stomach. Of course, his shirt had been changed, but she could easily imagine the wound beneath. The thought brought tears to her eyes. She stopped struggling. There was no escaping this iron grip.

Jack dragged her out onto the deck, around the back of the fighting. Nobody noticed them. She saw the Martyr docked beside the Veran, looking more sinister than the first day she had laid eyes upon it. Jack was taking her towards it. She felt oddly calm. She felt excited at the idea of seeing Chiltingham again, telling him what she thought. But after that... there would only be death. The only person who could possibly save her was dragging her into danger.

She closed her eyes, trying to make her mind go blank again. She would **not **be afraid.

A door closed. It made her eyes open automatically, and her stomach turned over as she found herself in Chiltingham's cabin again. Jack released her suddenly and she wondered if she could make a run for it. Outside, she heard someone shout to raise the anchor. It was now or never. Sucking in air through her teeth, she ran, trying to duck under Jack's arm. It was a fool's errand; he lowered his arm quickly and caught her, dragging her back towards the bed, producing a long length of rope. She was screaming; she was sure the ship was moving.

He pushed her hard, without pity, and she hit the bed hard, still screaming, until he shoved a piece of fabric into her mouth. Her hands were bound above her head, tied to the bed, then her feet. She was helpless. She stared at Jack with wide, frightened eyes, wondering what was going to happen next.

He crumpled to the floor.

This was without doubt the worst part of this experience so far. Jack Sparrow, lying so still on the floor, tangled dark hair falling over his face, which was now soft and usual. It moved her once again to tears, and she was surprised there were any left.

The ship was definately moving. The door opened suddenly and Aron Chiltingham stepped in, every bit the handsome, dark pirate Captain. His smile was narrow, curved, revealing just a hint of his white teeth. His curly blonde hair was ruffled, his green eyes twinkling. He swept his hat from his head and bowed.

"My, my, your Highness, it is nice to see you again. Can hardly keep away, can you?" And then he laughed in a way that made her shiver.

She glared back at him, harsh words forming behind the gag, unable to escape. Her hair hung over one eye. She had never felt so helpless. Her eyes darted to Jack, willing him to wake up.

"I must admit, I was glad to see you in the cave," Chiltingham said, as though they were just talking about the weather. He closed the door with slender, gloved fingers. "I think it was then that I knew..."

Knew what? Carmen longed to be able to scream questions at him. She wriggled fruitlessly. This made Chiltingham laugh again, and he moved forward suddenly, his mouth at her ear, his lips brushing it softly as he spoke.

"Am I really so bad, Miss Regalia?" His fingers pulled the material from her mouth.

"You're _evil_!" she shrieked as soon as it was gone.

Chiltingham grinned. "Evil, sick, twisted..." His face was right in front of her own, just like the time they had shared that kiss. "You would be too! If damned Desperada had tried her tricks with you, you would be bloody evil too! Don't you see, Carmen, that it was never Desperada I loved?"

Carmen had no idea what he was talking about. She could only assume he had gone insane, for she certainly had no idea who this Desperada was. Her eyes fell on Jack again. He was the most important thing right now. "Jack- what have you done to him?"

"He touched the Heartstone when it was controlling you," Chiltingham replied quietly. "Clearly, some of me entered him; I found I could control him. Now he has the Heartstone on his person, he is _helpless_."

Carmen glared at him as he moved away from her, prodding Jack in the side with his toe. "And what are you going to do with us?"

"You and I are going to have a little... ceremony... at Morta," he said replied, without looking around. "As for darling _Captain Jack_, I'm quite afraid he's going to die a most horrible death... caused by himself."

"No!" Carmen screamed, horrified. Jack... dead. The thought sent hot tears trailing down her cheeks. There was nobody to help them now.

Chiltingham cast her a look, his eyes dark. "Good day, Carmen." He turned on his heel and left quickly, closing the door behind him. Carmen's eyes were fixed on Jack, whose chest was softly rising and falling. She watched it as she sobbed; sobbing for her dear Jack and also for herself. All she had doubted before seemed so clear now, though she found herself thinking hard, trying to think of the exact moment...

The exact moment she had fallen head-over-heels, fallen madly in love with Captain Jack Sparrow.


	22. Wicked Game

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the delay in the uploading of this chapter! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and as usual, keep them coming. The trailer for the sequel will be up in a couple of chapters from now (I'll let you know). Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two: Wicked Game**

Will opened his eyes slowly, crying out as he felt the piercing pain in his head. He stood up shakily, wondering how he got down on the deck anyway. He remembered fighting then blackness. But now the Martyr seemed to be gone, and the crew f the Pearl were looking quite shocked and confused. Elizabeth was standing looking out at the waves, her hands on the rail, her eyes dark and serious. Will moved over to her, and she turned to him, smiling a little.

"Will!" she exclaimed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Are you quite alright?" Will asked, looking down at her with concern. But he knew she would be; he hated the idea of his innocent Elizabeth as a pirate, but when it came down to it... she was one.

Some of the Marines were spilling about on the Pearl as well as the Veran. Will caught sight of the blood-splattered face of a grim James Norrington and felt glad that for once they were on the same team. He looked down at the golden head on his shoulder and stroked the soft hair there with a content sigh. His Elizabeth was safe. The Martyr had, for some reason, left before any damage had been done. Jack would know what to do now.

"I wonder why Chiltingham took off so quickly..." Elizabeth muttered thoughtfully.

"Does it matter?" Will asked fondly, kissing her forehead.

Elizabeth gave him a dark look. "Well, that would depend..."

A loud cry made them both jump, and they whipped around to see a pale, sweaty Edward come fleeing towards them. His long, tangled black hair flew wildly around his face. They noticed a gash on his chin. But what worried Will more was the look in his eyes. He had never seen such a fearful look in those green orbs. "Jack- Carmen-!" he panted.

"What about them?" Elizabeth demanded, as Edward fell against the rail, breathing heavily. "Edward, what's happened to them?"

Edward took a deep, steadying breath. "They're gone." He swallowed, shaking his head before continuing. "I suppose Chiltingham's taken them."

No Jack. The knowledge cut through Will like a sword to the heart. It was hard to know what to do without him swaggering about deck, shouting orders that never seemed to make sense but always left them safe and content in the end. And Carmen... Will closed his eyes. That poor woman.

Elizabeth seemed far calmer. Will watched as she walked a little way away from them, calling for James Norrington. Her expression was serious, set. Will wasn't sure he liked that stormy look in her eyes.

Norrington came over. They couldn't tell where the blood on his face had come from, but he certainly didn't seem injured. He looked at them with distaste. "What is it, Miss Swann?"

"Carmen and Jack," she replied, her head cocked. "Chiltingham has them."

Norrington's eyes widened in horror. Seconds later, he was shouting orders to his own crew and the crew of the Pearl. "Set sail to Morta! All hands on deck!"

Will wasn't sure why the crew of the Pearl followed his orders, but they were certainly doing so. Perhaps it was because James Norrington had the mad gleam in his eye seen most often in Jack's, and even if they didn't care to admit it, James and Jack were very alike in a lot of ways.

Elizabeth was leaning against the rail again, her eyes on the Martyr, sailing away into the distance. "Chiltingham wants revenge," she muttered.

**xXx**

A long while later, the Martyr had stopped moving. Carmen, lying tied helplessly to the bed, supposed they were at Morta. She tried once again to free herself, tugging desperately at the ropes, but it was simply no use. She had never felt so useless. Her eyes watched Jack, who was still out cold.

Then, his eyes opened. She let out a shriek of surprise and terror.

He was on his feet quickly, his eyes still glazed-over and distant, not really seeing her. He was going to die... and yet he was going to help destroy her. She was so confused, unsure of what to do, and her screaming was a muddled-up mixture of swearing in fear and begging in horror.

He was untying her, one hand grasping her forearm roughly. When she was free, he tugged her to her feet roughly and pulled out his sword. She froze in horror as she stared at it, glittering in his hand.

"Jack," she whispered, as he slashed her shoulder. White-hot pain seared through her, and her knees gave way a little from shock. He held her up firmly, and she looked at the growing red stain on her green dress.

He dragged her outside, and she saw the horrible shape of Morta before her. Her eyes swam with tears. This was the end of her free life. But then her eyes looked around, and she saw the Black Pearl and the Veran heading towards them.

"Look, Jack- your ship," she said sadly, knowing that he did not currently understand how much the Pearl meant to him.

**xXx**

The wind seemed to be picking up, and it whipped Will's long, tangled hair around his dark face, which was set in concentration as he looked through the spyglass. He could see two figures on the deck of the Martyr, and through the spyglass, he could see that they were Jack and Carmen, though not how he expected to see them. There was a crimson mark on her shoulder, and Jack was dragging her, his sword at her throat.

"Chiltingham is controlling Jack," he said, and beside him, Elizabeth swore.

"Bugger," Edward said, coming up behind them, his green eyes glazed over with emotion.

A fourth person joined them; James Norrington. His eyes were dark and shadowed as he observed the situation aboard the Martyr. Will was sure he looked more tired and angry than he had ever seen him. "I will kill Jack Sparrow if I have to," Norrington snarled.

"You would enjoy that, wouldn't you?" Elizabeth snapped, eyes full of fire on him.

Norrington had a strange expression on his gentle features now. He blinked. "No, no I wouldn't."

For a long while, nobody spoke. Will knew that Norrington had realised the truth- that Jack was a good man.


	23. Swords Crossed

**Author's Note: **Such a short chapter! I'm sorry. Hope you enjoy it anyway, and remember to review! We're almost done with this story- there'll be 27 chapters in total. I'm going to post the trailer for the sequel when I post chapter 25.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three: Swords Crossed**

Tears brightened amber eyes and golden hair fell, tangled, into a horrified face. Sitting opposite Jack Sparrow in the tiny rowing boat, Carmen felt helpless. She had to try to save herself and Jack; the thing was, without Jack, she had no idea where to start. She stared at his blank face, hoping to find some answers there.

She wondered why they were going alone. This was the worst Carmen had ever felt.

They had reached the cave. Carmen shuddered automatically, drawing her arms around herself, trying to ignore her aching shoulder. This was it- it was now or never. Jack grabbed her and pulled her out of the boat. The cave was full of the bodies of the fallen from the previous fight, and she retched at the smell.

Her eyes spotted a sword. It was lying on the floor, not too far away.

"So, now ends the great freedom Carmen Regalia so longs for," Jack said, in tones that were not his own. His eyes glowed green, looking so wrong in his face. He laughed and walked away a little bit, steadier and straighter than usual.

Her hand reached for the sword.

**xXx**

"Quickly, now!" Will ordered the people in the rowing boat with him. They were sneaking right alongside the Martyr.

"Are we going to make it?" Elizabeth asked him, brown eyes shining with fear.

"Of course we are," Edward replied, rowing hard. "Carmen's a fighter, through and through. She'll hold out until we get there."

Ana and Norrington did not speak. Ana looked pale, her lips clenched. Norrington's face was shadowed and dark, his eyes bright with some deep emotion that was hard to read. He was silent all the time until the reached the mouth of the cave, when he made a noise that could have been an angry snarl.

**xXx**

The lovely Carmen Regalia would be his tonight, and he would be free to capture her heart after that. So why did Aron Chiltingham feel so bad? He couldn't understand it. The emotion of guilt was one he had not felt in over a hundred years. He ran a hand back through his curls as he sat at his desk, trying to calm down.

"Captain!" Pussy said, her dark head appearing around the door.

"Yes?" Chiltingham replied. He was too confused to deal with her now as well.

"It's the Pearl, Captain- one of the boats is gone!"

Chiltingham clenched his teeth. This was just going wrong. He brought an angry fist down onto the desk. "Well, then... _after them!"_

**xXx**

"And what do you think you're going to do with that, dear Carmen?" Jack asked, eyes still that eerie green, the soft mouth turned into a wicked smirk.

She glared back at him. "I should think that was pretty obvious," she said, trying to stop the hand holding the sword from shaking. She knew, deep down, that she could never kill Jack, but it was still better to have hold of a weapon.

Jack laughed. "Oh, Carmen... don't be a fool. We both know you couldn't kill Jack."

"But I will kill you." She paused, wondering if she was going to spend her last moments making useless threats to an undead pirate. It seemed so long ago that she had promised to kill him the first time. This had all been a horrible, horrible nightmare, and this was surely the climax. She remembered not talking to Jack, the rift between them, and realised how petty it seemed now.

He had pulled out his own sword, his eyes seeming darker and more shadowed. "Don't do this, Carmen." His tone was hard to read. Was it threatening- or caring? She lowered her eyebrows.

"You're a bastard, Chiltingham!" she shrieked at him, a surge of anger forcing her forward, and she swung for him awkwardly with the sword. He moved easily out of the way, laughing. Tears prickled her eyes and she shook with anger. She suddenly felt unable to take another blow at Jack Sparrow's body, and dropped her sword. She loathed Aron Chiltingham, but she loved Jack more.

"Giving up, are we?" Chiltingham asked. "Then come to the slab with me, Carmen." He lowered his voice, stepping forward. "I'll make it quick... I'll make it painless... then we can be together _forever_."

"Get away from me!" she screamed, darting away.

He caught her easily, one hand on her shoulder, and she turned her head to see chocolate brown eyes instead of the green. This was some trick of Aron's, but her tears fell free at the sight of them. "Carmen," he choked out, and it was Jack's voice.

Her eyes darted downwards, and fell on the pistol at his belt. She licked her lips and looked back up at him. "Jack?" she asked, making her voice high and tender.


	24. The Opportune Moment

**Author's Note: **Sorry bout the wait for this chapter; I've had lots of schoolwork and personal life stuff going on. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, and expect the trailer when I update this next.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four: The Opportune Moment**

"Yes, Carmen, yes," he breathed out, and she could see the evil lurking in his eyes. "It shall be alright, my love..."

"Yes," she whispered back, nodding. "Yes..." She moved in close, her lips brushing his, capturing his mouth in a kiss. She wasn't surprised that his mouth felt cold, dead, because she had felt the same when she kissed Aron Chiltingham for the first time. And yet she enjoyed it; God, she enjoyed it, and was it because she was kissing Jack... or because she was kissing her enemy? Shaking these thoughts away, she grabbed his pistol, and leapt back, pointing it at him.

The eyes glowed green again. "Clever Carmen... Quite the little pirate; I've said it before, my dear, but it is quite true. But you cannot kill Jack Sparrow, can you?"

She gripped the pistol tightly. "Can't I? Are you so sure?" But her voice was shaking, her eyes wet.

"Terribly sure, my darling." He moved towards her boldly, and she slapped him hard with her free hand, horrified to see Jack's face turn from the impact of it. He paused, reaching up with one hand to touch his bleeding lip.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked suddenly.

His eyes were back on her, suddenly tender and warm. There was pain in those eyes, and Carmen lowered the pistol automatically. "Idony, I would never hurt you..."

"I'm Carmen!"

A tear shone as it trailed down Jack's cheek, disappearing into his beard. And yet it had fallen from Aron's green eyes. He sighed. "I have always loved-"

"Stop it!" she shrieked, snapping, hands balled, eyes wild. She raised the pistol again, a strand of hair trailing over one of her eyes. "Stop the tricks, Aron! I will never, _never _belong to you, never!"

He looked back at her, lips in a thin line. His eyes were serious, and he reached up to run a hand back through Jack's hair, his nose wrinkling as he did so. "Sparrow really should wash his hair," he commented softly. Then he sighed again, drawing his sword. "So you choose death, Carmen Regalia?"

"Death over a lifetime with you?" she asked, face dark. "Yes."

He was angry again, letting out a long, loud growl. "Yes, yes, I thought you'd say that! Am I so bad, so evil, so horrific, that I can't even persuade one woman to spend time with me? You'd rather choose_ death _than be with me! **What did I do to _deserve _this?**" She shrunk back, truly scared now, but he leapt forward and tackled her to the floor, holding her face down against the cold stone, the blade at her throat. She stared back into those poisonous eyes, so wrong in Jack's beautiful face.

"Jack," she whispered, tears escaping her eyes. "Jack, please..."

"Jack can't hear you, my sweet..."

She ignored his eerie growl. "Jack, damn it. I know you must still be in there! Fight him, god, fight him for me..." The eyes flickered, and she saw something behind them. A surge of victory began to wash over her. "Jack!" she cried out. "Help me, Jack! I-I love you..."

He threw back his head and cried out loudly, the sword clattering to the ground. Words tumbled from his mouth that sounded a little like 'get out'. Then his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the ground, still, beside Carmen. Scared that he was dead, she scrambled up beside him and rolled him with shaking hands onto his back, her tears raining onto his face.

"Wake up, Jack, wake up," she whispered, cradling one of his hands, peppering his cheeks with kisses. His eyes flickered open and she sighed in relief. "Oh, Jack..."

"Carmen, I'm so sorry," he replied quietly, his eyes now his own, now brimming with tears. He sat up and she found herself swept into strong arms she had missed so much. She tipped her head to his chest and allowed all she had felt during her ordeal to spill out of her eyes.

"I love you," she repeated.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Are you alright, luv?"

**xXx**

"Carmen!" Edward shouted in panic as they ran into the cave, weapons drawn. He had been tense with fear and anger, but it faded at the sight of the golden-haired Carmen crying in the arms of Jak Sparrow, the pair of them in the centre of the horrific cave.

"Darling, are you alright?" James asked, dark eyebrows raised as he looked down at his wife-to-be in the arms of Jack.

Carmen drew back a little, and her amber eyes looked up at Jack, her face pained. Jack looked back down desperately. Edward knew that Carmen was waiting for Jack to admit that he loved her, and then she would reject James Norrington. But the words didn't leave Jack's mouth, and Carmen, looking devastated, rose. She was quite a mess, her long hair tangled, her face grazed. She walked over to James and he took her hands. Jack rose, staring at his feet.

"Jack, are you hurt?" Elizabeth asked, hurrying over to him, placing one hand on his arm.

"Fine, luv," Jack said, with a weak attempt at a grin. "Takes more than an undead pirate ter hurt Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

There was a sudden noise behind them, and Edward spun, tightening his grip on his weapon, to see Chiltingham and his crew appear, ready for a fight. Edward was sure this wasn't going to go well, but white hot anger was filling him. His eyes were fixed on that horrible Pussy and he knew he had to kill her.

Her blue eyes met his, and she smirked, drawing a sword. He smiled as she approached him, ceasing to notice the rest of the fighting going on around them. Pussy swung her hair over her shoulder, swinging her sword towards him. She was far too clumsy with a blade, and Edward was very skilled. Confidently, he moved quickly, causing her to lose her grip on the sword. Her eyes shone with fear as he ran her through.

"Oh..." she whispered, lips dark with her own blood, before she fell back to the floor.

**xXx**

Jack felt no fear, no horror. Aron Chiltingham stood before him, his green eyes full of poison and anger. He really was a handsome man, with a perfectly chisled face, a confident grin and fine cheekbones. Jack looked at him closely, and could see the dark circles under his eyes.

"So, you escaped?" Aron hissed.

Jack held up the Heartstone. "'Fraid so, Aron, mate. It lost its powers over me because of dear Carmen, savvy? And now... we're going to do what we promised, and kill you. So sorry."

Carmen appeared beside Jack then, a pistol in her hand. She was pointing it at Aron. Jack glanced at her for a second and couldn't believe he had let her go again. Her determined face was set, her lips tight. Aron smiled at her. She cut across him before he could speak. "You will say you cannot die, I know."

He grinned. "Miss Regalia, forgive me, but this is true."

She pointed the pistol towards the Heartstone and Jack watched as Aron's eyes flickered for the first time with fear. Jack reached out and wrapped his own hand around Carmen's, and they squeezed the trigger. For a moment, there was only smoke, and Jack felt the stone shatter as the bullet hit it, cutting his fingers. Then there was a piercing scream.

Chiltingham fell to the floor, eyes dull. He blinked, looking at Carmen, weakly extending a pale hand. "Id- Carmen. Take my hand, please..." he begged.

Jack saw Carmen hesitate, before letting the pistol drop and sliding her fingers around Aron's own. She knelt down beside him, her expression unreadable, her lips pouting. She reached out nervously and stroked his curly hair. "It'll be alright, Aron... you're free now..."

"Never... never free..." he choked, shaking his head. "Carmen..."

A tear shone as it fell down Carmen's cheek. She took a shuddering breath, before pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. He smiled at her, then his eyes closed.

She gave a sad little cry and ran a hand again through his hair, placing his arm across his body. Then she rose, wrapping her own arms around herself, shoulders shaking with grief. Jack went over to her, watching conflicting emotions in her amber eyes.

"Why do you pity him, luv?" he asked.

She looked at Jack, reaching up to wipe her tears and smearing the dirt on her face. "Do you not? He loved somebody... he was a good man, somewhere..."

Jack thought she was a little naive, but decided not to say anything. For a moment, he just looked at her. Around them, the fight was ending, but Carmen did not move. There was heartbreak on her face.

"Jack? I heard... I think... I think you said you love me. When Aron was... was in me..." she said, looking at his feet.

He swallowed. He had already made up his mind. He could see James Norrington even now, so great, so noble... so much better for Carmen. "No, luv," he whispered, remembering hearing her say that she loved him so recently. His heart burned. "No."

She nodded. She bent down and took a small leather pouch from Chiltingham's belt, placing the pieces of the Heartstone into it with shaking hands. Then she rose, looking at Jack. "Thank you, Captain Sparrow."

She turned and went to Norrington.


	25. Epilogue

**Author's Note: **Cole has finally finished this! My apologies to all readers. This wasn't how I was going to end it, but this is it- the final end of Jack and Carmen's story. I hope you enjoy it. Please review!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five: Epilogue**

"I'm so glad you made the right decision, Carmen," Aunt Josephine purred, standing behind the chair in which Carmen was sat before her mirror.

Carmen looked at her reflection. The wedding dress was truly stunning, heavy and a beautiful ivory colour. Her hair had been put into ringlets and Aunt Josephine was currently pinning them up onto her head. Carmen sighed and wondered if her eyes would always look as lifeless as they did now. "As am I, Aunt."

"Your parents will be arriving soon," Aunt Josephine continued. "Isn't that exciting?"

"Terribly so," Carmen said quietly.

At that moment, her eyes widened and she gasped, for in the mirror she had seen the man enter the french doors.

"Jack," she breathed. His eyes met her own in the mirror.

"What on _earth_?" Aunt Josephine exclaimed, turning to stare at the pirate. Jack looked back at her, lowering his head. He was wearing a half-smile. "You're Jack Sparrow, aren't you?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, yes. My dear lady, would it be possible for you to leave us a moment?" Jack asked in formal, honeyed tones. But Carmen knew it was the pistol at his waist that made up her aunt's mind.

"Yes, yes- not too long, now," she said quickly, turning and leaving. The door closed behind her, leaving Carmen with her pirate.

Carmen sat staring at Jack in the mirror, quite unable to move. He licked his lips, shifted his weight then sighed. The smile was gone. He lifted his hat from his head and held it.

"Carmen," he said finally, "you look lovely."

She rolled her eyes, longing for him to say something more. "This is my wedding day, Jack."

She started as his hand was suddenly on her shoulder; he moved more quickly than she remembered. "I know it is, luv. I'm sorry I came today- that is, I'm sorry I left it so late."

She looked up at him, hope rising in her soul. "Left what so late?"

He lifted a ringlet of her hair between his thumb and forefinger. "I can' let you go through with this wedding, luv."

She wanted to melt; God, she wanted to throw herself into his arms and never look back. But she was on her guard- there were words she needed to hear. "Why not?"

He swallowed. "Norrington- he's a good man, luv, but just not right fer..." He shook his head. "Damn it, Carmen, I lied! I _do_ love you- I love you more than anything."

Carmen's breath caught in her throat. _Finally_. "Jack," she began, but he had captured her lips, kissing her gently, his hand beneath her chin. She kissed him back, eyes closed, peace setting in over her soul. He moved back, and she saw his eyes were nervous. "I love you," she whispered.

"You'll come with me?" he asked, his rough hand closing around her smaller one.

"Yes," she replied instantly. There was no need to think about it.

He was grinning, golden teeth flashing. "Excellent. Now, luv, gettin' back ter the Pearl's goin' ter be interesting. Difficult enough to get up here in the middle of a wedding, let alone sneakin' back down with the beautiful bride."

Carmen smiled back at him. "What are we waiting for?"

"Nothing, luv," Jack replied, leading her to the french doors. The sea twinkled at them. "Nothing at all."

**The End.**


End file.
